Lost innocence
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Would you sacrifice your own life to protect the ones you love? If it came down to the descion your life or theirs? Whose would you pick? Could you make that descion even if it was your destiny? CHAP.12 UP PLEASE RR!
1. Lost family

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2, However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (and if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.)

*******************************************************************

Looking at the two level house. It looked like all the other houses, lining Marlboro Street. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, children played in the driveways, adults chatted, working on their cars or in their gardens. Some were doing typical yard chores. Not one resident could possibly image what was about to happen. Standing upon a ladder fixing a window, a man kept a watchful eye on the two year old that played in the sandbox below. The man smiled at his son, who grinned wide eyed up at his father and threw sand up into the air and laughed gleefully as it rained down on him. The man chuckled and turned his attention back to the broken window. He had just hammered in the next nail when a feeling of dread swept over him. He looked back down at his son and saw a black Plymouth pull up along side the sidewalk. He didn't think anything of it, after all the street was off a main road and people often came down the small   
side street hoping to get directions. The man climbed down the ladder and approached the car.

"You folks lost?" he asked looking into the car. The occupants were two middle aged men, both wore dark sunglasses though it was overcast, they wore black business suits and the man was suddenly reminded of secrete service agents. 

"Perhaps." The driver stated. That feeling came to the man again he had learned to listen too his instincts, something didn't seem right about this situation. 

"Well er where are you headed?" he felt a knot forming in his stomach and his attention back for a quick moment to his son still in the sandbox but now watching his father intently. He's feeling the same thing the man thought. "Where are you headed." He asked again turning back to the car. The passenger of the car reached out of the window and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. 

"To hell, and we're taking the kid with us!" the boy began screaming at the top of his lungs. The man distracted by his sons screams, didn't even see the gun he did hear the shots as the echoed throughout the neighborhood.

 A woman ran out of the house towards her husband as he lay bleeding upon the sidewalk. As she fell to his side a second shot rang out all she felt was the hot metal pass through her body and her last thoughts as she felt death over come her was don't let them hurt Danny let him be safe. Neighbors ran over to the couple and the black Plymouth sped away down the streets. A mist the screams and wails of the sirens as they approached the crowd gathered around in the yard the small toddler watched from neighbor's arms. She held him tightly against her. Blue eyes watching intently as if knowing what had just happened a youth wiser beyond the two years he had lived. 

The medics that responded to the urgent 911 had not been prepared for the sight that lay before them. Neither were the cops that arrived moments later, a young couple the man dead of a single gun shot to the head his wife who lay next to him arm draped over his chest had been shot directly in the chest, both had died instantly. Lieutenant Jake Richards stepped out of his squad car and surveyed the scene. A young couple dead, the only suspects the occupants of a black Plymouth that no one was able to get the license plate off of. He had seen some despicable crimes in his career, but this one was one of the worse he had ever seen. The ambulance loaded the two bodies onto stretchers and began to load them into the ambulance. As they covered up the woman's face a cry brought Jake's attention to an older women with graying hairs, in her arms was a brown haired blue-eyed little boy.

"Mama!" the boy was crying tears streaming down his face as he stretched his hands struggling to get lose from the hug that the women had him in.

"Whose the kid?" Richards asked the officer that had been interviewing the witnesses. He checked his notepad 

"Daniel Burmen, victims son, two years old. Kid hasn't said two words."

"MAMA!!!" The boy screamed "Mama, mama, mama," he repeated screaming louder and louder as neighbors rushed to the women all trying their bests to comfort him.

"You sure about the two words Hank?" the officer checked the pad again 

"Mama aint two words Jake, its one." Jake snorted angrily "kids got a good voice huh?" Richards's glare intensified as the officer walked off. 

"Wise ass." Jake said under his breath. "Has anyone notified the family?" he yelled. The blank stares from the group of spectators that had gathered told Richards all he needed to know.

"Mama!!!" Dan continued his screams as the medics covered up Mrs. Burmen face with the cloth and loaded the stretcher along side her husband in the ambulance. The street became cluttered with reporters and new cameras. Richards groaned loudly he had wanted to avoid the press the kid was already traumatized enough he didn't want anymore. If the kid remembered any of this he'd probably have nightmares for the rest of his life. "Mama, mama, mama, mama." Richards felt bad for the kid, growing up without one parent was a tough thing that no kid should ever experience. This kid was going to go through life without either parent. Richards looked around again he had seen people murdered for drugs, money you name it but what had this couple done. He looked around the neighborhood, quiet little neighborhood, friendly close nit neighbors, small family, from what he had learned from the neighbors the couple had moved to the city 3 years earlier. Who had killed the couple and why?

"Lieutenant" Jake looked up from his chain of thought a group of reporters had finally caught him. "Lieutenant Richards can you tell us what happened here?"

"Was there a murder?"

"How many were killed." Richards hated interviews, but if they were going to catch the animals that did this and find the Burmen's family he'd have to it was the only way.

"Around 12:00 a young couple was-"

Hours north, in San Francisco, Penny Halliwell was walking past the television, which had been left on by Phoebe.

            "Phoebe, how many times do I need to tell you turn off the-" she paused and stared as a police inspector came on the screen.

            "-Brutally murdered outside of their house."

            "Do you have any suspects?"

            "Not at the moment." Richards said. The camera shifted too the reporter. In the background Penny could see the house and the crowd of people. She sat down on the couch to watch.

            "Now at the moment all the LA police are telling us is that a young couple Max and Pam Burmen were shot to death outside of their home here on Marlboro street this afternoon. Police are asking for the publics help in locating the families of either Mr. Or Mrs. Burmen. We'll update this story as information becomes available." Penny felt her stomach drop and tears rolled down her cheeks.

            "What about Dan?" she said softly. 

            "I can't believe you Phoebe!" the front door slammed open and Penny's three granddaughters entered the manor.

            "Hi Grams, what's on the news?" Piper said trying to cease the fighting between her sisters. Penny glanced at the TV and quickly shut it off. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her granddaughters 

            "Nothing new, just the same old same old." Lying to her granddaughters felt terrible, but how could she tell them that their older sister was dead. "I may need to go to LA for a few days, will you girls be all right?"

            "Yeah we'll be fine if Phoebe can keep her paws off my clothes!" Prue said loudly as she followed Phoebe upstairs still yelling at her youngest sister.

            "We'll be fine Grams" Piper said "but why do you need to got to LA?"

            "Just to visit a friend I haven't see in a long time who has invited me down."

************************************************************************

Ok now its your turn please review I'd really appreciate it. No flames please! *bows* Danke!


	2. LA

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2, However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (and if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.) 

I'd also like to thank Clear Shadow and Demon for their reviews. I'm not even gonna bother thanking myself, *walks off grumbling* I still cant believe I had to do that.

************************************************************************

            Penny wasn't sure what to expect when she reached LA. She had been going over in her mind the decision she was about to make. Would she really risk a two year olds happiness to save his life? Would bringing him home with her really put him in danger? Either way Dan's life was in danger the demons that had killed his parents weren't looking for random killings, they were searching for someone specific and if Max hadn't been there, they would have easily gotten what they were looking for, her great-grandson. Penny sighed as she climbed the stone stairs and through the door of Los Angles Social Services. Following the directions given to her at the lobby desk, Penny made her way down the hall. She stopped in front of a wooden door and entered. The room was quiet. Penny looked at her watch and realized it was noon, everyone must be out to lunch, but not everyone had that pleasure. A secretary sitting at her desk filing her nails and looking extremely bored. For June Mandro the day was just dragging on and being stuck in the office instead of at lunch was just adding to her headache.

            "Excuse me miss." Penny said stepping closer to the desk. "I'm here to see Mrs. Blake." June sighed and put down the file, she looked up at Penny with a sarcastic kind of look.

            "Do you have an appointment?"

            "Yes I called this morning and spoke to Mrs. Blake." The women sighed obviously annoyed

            "Name." Penny raised an eyebrow at the woman's tone.

            "Penny Halliwell." Suddenly the door swung open and a middle-aged woman with curly bright red hair rushed in.

            "I am so sorry Miss Halliwell. A colleague of mine asked me at last minute to got to lunch with him." She pulled out a key from her purse. "You haven't been waiting long have you?" Penny shook her head.

            "No I just arrived myself." And followed the women into the office.

            "Have a seat." Mrs. Blake said, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk. She sat behind the desk and took out a file from the draw. "Now what can I do you?" Penny reached into her purse and pulled out a baby picture and a copy of a birth certificate. She looked at them for a moment, then handed them to Mrs. Blake. "Your family to the Burmens?" Penny nodded

            "Pamela Burmen was my oldest granddaughter." She said ignoring the sadness pains aching in her heart. "I'm here to talk to you about Daniel."

            "He's a very sweet baby." Mrs. Blake said nodding "we will all miss him so much." Penny choked back a tear. 

            "That's what I'm here to discuss with you. I can't take Dan right now. Pam's sisters don't even know that she is dead. I've just been trying to deal with this myself. The last words I ever spoke with Pam were out of anger." She paused holding back a tear. As memories of the last time she had seen her granddaughter flowed into her memory. "What I was hoping was that Dan could stay here for a few years. Then I would come back for him." Mrs. Blake leaned forward.

            "Ms. Halliwell, this is highly irregular. And I'm not sure if this would be the best thing for Dan who is after all our main concern right now." Penny looked directly into Mrs. Blake's eyes, then they wandered to the desktop. Three pictures lay upon the desk, twin boys and a little girl.

            "Do you have children, Mrs. Blake?" she smiled

            "Yes, Byron and Brad are 11 and Kelli is 3."

            "They look like very sweet children." Penny said

            "They are. I don't know what I would do if something happened to them."

            "You would do whatever you had to do to protect them correct?" Mrs. Blake nodded. "Dan is in danger, his parents were not victims of a drive by as the police have indicated. It was a planned attack the, the murderers were targeting not Max" a single tear escaped "or Pam. The monsters, Mrs. Blake, that killed my granddaughter are not going to stop until they have Dan." Mrs. Blake went deathly pale as she struggled to find the precise words to say.

            "You are saying." She started "that you know the killers?" Penny shook her head

            "No I've heard of them." Dan is a special child and if he comes with me now while he's still young and vulnerable, his life will be in immanent danger. That is something I cannot risk. I've already lost my granddaughter; I'm not about to lose my only great grandson as well. If this is the only way Dan may stay unknown and safe then that's the way it must be." more tears escaped and Penny did not even try to stop them anymore. Mrs. Blake reached over her desk and put her hand on Penny's.

            "Well, the thing is this is as I have said highly irregular. Now normally in situations like this, if there is no one to take the child, he automatically becomes warranted to the state and therefore can be adopted." Penny stiffened with fear for a moment. "However I may be able to work around the system to accommodate this proposition." Mrs. Blake looked at her paperwork then looking at her computer she typed. "Ms. Halliwell are you sure that you will take Dan?"

            "As soon as possible, a year the maximum would be 6 years. I know that seems like a long time." Mrs. Blake nodded "but I give my word that I will come back for him."

            "It is not that I don't trust you'll keep your word Ms. Halliwell, but I-"

            "I understand your position Mrs. Blake and I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes.

            "I must inform you Ms. Halliwell. I can keep Dan under your custody while his residence be at the Los Angles Children's Home. However when he reaches his 13th birthday I cannot stop the system from stepping in and changing Dan over to the state of California. Remaining there until he is either adopted or reaches 18. I'm sorry but after he reaches 13. I cannot control what the state can do." Penny nodded

            "I'll be back for him long before that I promise." Mrs. Blake smiled

            "Would you like to meet him?" Penny smiled her first smile in days.

            "Of course I would."

*****************************************

So the next chapter was good? I wanna know what you people think so just review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The search begins

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2, However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (and if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.)

*************************

                                                7 years later

Prue Halliwell walked into the kitchen heading over to the fridge when Piper sitting at the table caught her attention,

            "Hey have you seen the six foot ladder and I need to check the chandler."

"I thought we were letting Leo take care of that?" Piper said looking up from the shoebox of pictures and papers.

"Yeah well I just wanted too see exactly what's up there so I can let him know. 

What's that?" Prue said sitting down at the table, she picked up one of the papers.

            "Letters from Pam, look this is the one when Dan was born." Piper said "Grams saved all this stuff,"

            "Where was all this?"

            "In the wardrobe up in the attic." Piper said "along with a box with Pam's name on it."

            "You know now that I'm thinking of it, its strange."

            "What?"

            "Well think about it, for three years after Pam left with Max, we heard from them, Pam never forgot someone's birthday she either sent a card or a letter. And when Dan was born we got a letter almost every week. Then all of a sudden the letters stopped and we haven't heard from them since."

            "You know we never figured out why Pam left." Prue looked at her

            "You don't remember that huge fight she had with Grams? Grams didn't want her to marry Max."

            "Do you remember why?" Prue shook her head

            "No and Pam wouldn't tell me. I stayed up all night trying to convince her to stay."

            "The next day she was gone."

            "Her and Grams never spoke to each other again? Did they?"

            "No."

            "Why do you think the letters stopped? I mean we haven't heard from Pam in what seven years?"

            "I have no idea." Prue said standing up "look I've got to go to work. We need milk, bread, and coffee."

            "I'll get it, I have the day off." Prue nodded 

            "Ok bye." Piper listened as the front door closed and moments later heard Prue's car backing out of the driveway. 

"Phoebe!" she said loudly 

            "What?" Phoebe's voice replied from upstairs.

            "In the attic there's a box with Pam's name on it, bring it down will you?"

            "What?!" 

            "Please!"

            "Ok, ok." Phoebe called "I'll be right down.

A few moments later they had the entire contents of the box spread out on the dinning room table.

            "Do you want to explain what we're doing now?" Phoebe asked 

             "I'm trying to find something anything that can give us a clue to where Pam is."

            "Can we say long shot?" Piper nodded

            "But hopefully Grams saved-" Phoebe had picked up a news paper clipping and was staring at it in shock her face pale. "What's wrong?"

            "Pam moved to LA right? With Max?" Piper again nodded "Do you remember the address?"

            "I think it was 22 Marlboro Street." She said "yeah look here's the envelope for the letter Pam sent us, remember the one with a copy of Dan's birth certificate?" Phoebe's face had gone from shock to near tears. "What is it?"

            "Did you ever get the feeling Grams wasn't telling us something? I mean I forgot about it, but remember that time she went to LA saying she was visiting a friend saying she would be gone a couple days."

            "She was only gone a day." Piper said "she kept going back once a month she went to LA, up until a couple years ago I think." Piper paused "but yeah I always thought she was keeping something from us."

            "She was." Phoebe said

            "What?"

            "This" Phoebe held up the article. "listen to this 'September 16 1991, a young couple was brutally murdered yesterday outside of their home on Marlboro Street. Eyewitnesses say Max Burmen began arguing with the occupants of the car a black Plymouth when suddenly shots rang out. Burmen's wife came out and was also shot by the occupants of the car who are described as two middle aged white men. Police are still searching for the suspects.'

            "Phoebe that cant be them, why would Grams keep that from us?"

            "wait there's more" Phoebe said and kept reading "this is from an article a few days later, on the 18th 'Funeral services for Max and Pam Burmen. Funeral services where held today for the young couple murdered outside of their home on the 16th. Not only neighbors, but also the couple's 2-year-old son Daniel Burmen witnessed the murder. The murder of Max and Pam shocked the entire neighborhood. "The only hope of catching these people would be if the boy could identify them, unfortunately getting a two year old to speak is rather difficult," says Lieutenant Jake Richards, police went on to say that burglary was not the motive in this despicable crime. Neighbors are in shock over this worst crime that the neighborhood has seen in over 50 years. "They where a sweet couple with a sweet little boy, everyone in the neighborhood loved them" says neighbor Diane King "they didn't deserve to die like that, and in front of their son? What kind of sick people are running around this country?" The funeral was attended by the entire neighborhood, however the search continues for the families of Pam and Max who where not present at the funeral or the wake.'" She paused for a breath "'the Burmen's had been living on Marlboro street for approximately 3 years after moving to LA from San Francisco. Police are searching for both the suspects and family of the couple neither of which has proved fruitful. Anyone with information to either, are asked to call the LA police department toll free." Piper and Phoebe exchanged a glance

            "Why didn't she tell us?" 

            "I don't know. But I'll bet I know where she was going when she went to LA. She was going to see Dan. What I don't get is why she never brought Dan home."

            "I don't know, but I'm going to do what she didn't,"

            "What?"

            "Bring him home." Piper said, "Give me the clipping I'm going to call this number and get some answers." Phoebe was about to hand her the article when she felt a flash of a premonition coming. Seconds later an image flashed before her eyes, when it was finished, Phoebe was gasping for breath trying to hold onto her emotions. "What? What did you see?"

            "Dan's in trouble, I… I saw two demons shooting him with some kind of gun."

            "Are you sure it was Dan?" Phoebe nodded

            "Positive, he looked just like the picture only older. We have to hurry, he doesn't have much time." 

            "Ok you look in the book see if you can find thee demons or the gun, I'll call Prue then I'll call LA see what Grams did and what we can do." 

*********************************

Ok so thanks to the reviews I've already received and I would appreciate some new blood. Just kiddin, anyways more reviews please Thanks again.


	4. Powers emerge

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2, However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (and if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.)

Thanks Clear Shadow, Ukume, Trunks, and Demon for their reviews. I hope too hear from all of you!!!!

*********************************

"I'll bet my Jeter card that he cant!"

"I'll bet my Clemmins and Vaughn card that he can and will!"

"You know 'he' is right here!" Dan Burmen said stepping in between the two boys argueing. 

"Hiya Binxs." They both said in unison, 9-year-old Dan nicknamed Binxs, rolled up the sleeves too his black long sleeved tee shirt and folded his arms across his chest.

"So what are you two bettin on me for?" he asked with a grin "cause I'll step in the bet if your both givin up your prize cards."

"Well Tony thinks you can't pick the lock too get into the kitchen and snag some food." Binxs rolled his eyes again

"You know last time I checked that was called breaking and entering with an intent too plunder." The other kids looked at him confused. "What do I get out of this bet?" Binxs said not wanting to explain himself "besides food?" he knew very well he could get into the kitchen, heck he could pick any of the locks on the homes grounds, he could even pick the huge padlock that was put on the gate at night. 

"If you do it Binxs, I'll give you my box of cards, including my Poke'mon cards. All 30 of them." Binxs considered this offer for a moment. 

"I don't know, seems like I'm gonna be getting gypped out something that I could get really busted for." He grinned "what else?" 

"I'll give you my Jeter card, and an Indian head nickel." Binxs grinned 

"Ok it's a deal." He said and shook both Tony and Roger's hands. Binxs calmly shoved his hands in his pockets and causally walked over too the red door that led into the kitchen. The cook, Nan, was really nice and always made sure that the kids had plenty. Which wasn't an easy task when your one cook cooking too feed over 120 kids. Glancing at his watch Binxs made sure that it was 4:00, Nan would be taking her break before it was time too cook dinner. As he reached into his pocket too pull out a small screwdriver, Binxs's mind wandered, apart of him was wondering what she was cooking for dinner, he felt his stomach growing with anticipation. As he began picking the lock another thought crossed his mind, he wasn't sure where it came from, he felt strange, a feeling that something was about to happen. The lock clicked, and looking back Binxs saw a crowd had gathered. Everyone knew Binxs, even though he was only 9 he got along with everyone, even the older kids. They knew he would back down from a bet, unless that bet was life threatening, which was, considering the nature of breaking into the Home kitchen and possible disturbing Nan during her nap a possible life threatening action, Binxs knew he couldn't stop now. He pushed the door open and quietly snuck in. The kitchen was empty of human life. Nan's parakeet sat in his cage perched on the highest perch watching Binxs intently.

"Hey Bugsy what's up?" Binxs whispered with a grin. His blue eyes surveyed the kitchen and found what he was looking for, a package of Oreos sitting open on the counter. Binxs's grin widened and he crept over to the package.

"Dan what are you doing?" a female voice filled the room. Binxs froze

"Hi Nan." He said, Nan was a medium built women, with ginger colored hair and a lot of lipstick. In one hand she had a romance novel, in the other pair of glasses.

"Now I know you didn't sneak in here on another bet too steal some cookies." She said 

"No I er just wanted too see if you'd like some help with dinner."

"I know you, you little mooch."

"Mooch?" Binxs said "me?" Nan grinned and hugged Dan

"Oh I cant get mad at you darling." She said "But I'd really wish you'd stop proving the locks around this place are outdated."

"Well if I don't prove it some random bugler is gonna."

"And you think that someone is going to break into my kitchen is that it? Is my cooking that valuable?"

"Hey nothing can beat your cooking Nan." She rolled her eyes and handed him a cookie. 

"You know someday that 9 year old sweetness isn't going to get you a cookie from me."

"Your right, cause I wont be here much longer." Nan looked at him sadly.

"Dan, you keep on having that spirit."

"No Nan I'm serious, I've got a gut feelin I aint gonna be livin here much longer." She hugged him again.

"Tell you what if your really keen on helping old Nan cook dinner you can start by stacking the bread." Binxs grinned

"Please tell me that means we're havin spaghetti tonight!" she pinched his cheek and Binxs groaned "Nan!"

"Yes that means we're having spaghetti, now before you wash your hands put that pot on the stove and don't touch the dials, I don't need too be callin the fire department." Bixns grinned

"Its not like they don't know the address. They probably have us on speed dial I know Mrs. Hamilton has them on speed dial." He said walking over to the pantry where the gigantic cooking pot sat. "So when are you planning on cooking people in this thing?" he said 

"That's very funny, not till Halloween you know that."

"Oh yeah I want to get cooked on my birthday."

"As you wish." She said and turned her attention back to stirring the sauce in a smaller pot. Binxs reached down and picked up the gigantic cooking pot, he struggled against its weight, as it was nearly as big as him. Suddenly Binxs felt pulled back, a image flashed across his mind, something he had never seen or felt before. He saw Nan lifting the pot full of spaghetti off the stove then suddenly the pot tipped because it was laid too close to the edge of the table, it tipped and all the spaghetti fell too the floor. Binxs blinked as he looked around and saw he was still in the kitchen, the pot still in his hands. He looked down at it staring in shock, what had just happened too him? "Are you going too stare at that all night or are you going too give it too me so I can cook dinner sweetie?" Binxs shook his head and carried the pot over too Nan. "Dan are you feeling ok, your pale hon."

"I'm fine, uh on second thought, I'm not really in a cooking mood, I….I think I'm going to go lay down or something."

"Go ahead, land sakes don't need you sick before dinner." Binxs slowly left the kitchen and headed back too his friends.

"Hey did Nan catch you?" someone asked

"If she did she fed him look he got an Oreo."

"Man how do you do it kid?" Binxs took a deep breath and tried too block out the people talking too him. 

That night at dinner Binxs anxiously awaited too see if what he saw was real or just a daydream. When dinner still wasn't out by 10 past, he was beginning to get nervous. Finally Nan came out of the kitchen, her white apron was stained with spaghetti sauce. She walked over to Mrs. Hamilton the director of the home and whispered something too her and Binxs knew he was right.

"Children. I apologize for the delay in dinner, however Nan just informed me that there was a small accident with supper. Luckily she had backup just in case, however it is just cereal. She promises a marvelous dinner tomorrow night too make up for this one. After dinner if those scheduled for kitchen cleanup for this week would head too the kitchen and help Nan clean up it would be greatly appreciated. Binxs looked over at his friend Roger.

"I feel bad for those on kitchen duty this week." Roger said 

"Yeah think about it, enough spaghetti to feed 120 kids and 15 adults?" Binxs said not thinking "it must look like a bomb exploded in there, not too mention that pot must have sent it flying all over the place when it fell." Roger stared at him

"How do you know the pot fell over?" Roger asked, Binxs pretended not too hear him as a bowl of cereal was placed in front of him and he began eating.

************************************

"She did? For how long? And how long was it supposed to be until? Till he's 13, ok thanks, yup you too." Piper hung up the phone and turned too Phoebe who was looking at her anxiously from the kitchen table.

"Well?"

"Well, according too Wendy Blake who made arrangements with Grams 7 years ago about Dan."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Grams must have hoped that she would be able to take Dan when he was a little older, she planned on taking him a few years after Pam and Max's deaths,"

"What I don't get is why Grams didn't bring him home in the first place, and why she didn't tell us about Pam." Piper shrugged

"I can't even begin to guess, anyways, Mrs. Blake says that Dan was going to remain under Gram's custody until he reaches 13, after that h becomes warranted to the state of California." Phoebe nodded

"So why don't we go get him?"

"Because when Dan was transferred too a new caseworker she neglected to tell Wendy where Dan is now."

"Isn't it their job too keep track off all that stuff?" Piper shrugged.

"Supposedly."

"So basically we're back too where we started" Phoebe said "with nothing." There was a knock at the door and the sound of the door opening.

"Hello anyone home?" a guys voice said "its unlocked." Piper stood up and looked out into the foyer,

"Hi Leo"

"Hi, I just came too take another look at the chandelier in the dinning room." Leo said, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No of course not, just doing some research." Piper said

"Oh, ok, then I'll just get started." Leo said picking up his toolbox and heading into the dinning room.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked pulling more folders out of the boxes

"Leo, he's taking a look at the chandelier in the dinning room." Phoebe gave Piper a look. "What?"

"Nothing never mind." Behind them Leo looked into the kitchen 

"So like I was saying, without that packet that tells us where Dan is now, we're screwed."

"Its got to be here, I mean it looks like Grams saved everything.

"Yeah but what if he was moved after she died?"

"They would have still sent the information." Phoebe paused "look if we don't find Dan soon he's going to be killed, I know what I saw and we have too stop it." Leo thought for a moment then orbed up too the attic. He waved his hand and the wardrobe the boxes had been sitting on moved forward away from the wall. Covered in dust leaning against the wall was a manila folder, addressed too Penny Halliwell, from the Los Angles Children's Services.

"Bingo." Leo said and orbed back downstairs, Piper was getting a pot of coffee and Phoebe was getting cups, both had their back too him. Quickly Leo orbed too the table slipped the folder into the box and orbed back out.

"Ok I'm going to look again, you know just so I'm sure we've checked everything." Phoebe said, she sat back down at the table and sifted through the box, she found the folder and pulled it out. She opened it and read the information "Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen too this." She said "Ms. Halliwell, we are just informing you that your grandson Daniel Burmen is being moved too the Los Angles Center Children Home, Kings street, LA. The reason for the move is the facility he is currently living at is unfortunately closing leaving us with the task of placing the children in new homes as quickly as possible. There is no need too respond too this." Phoebe looked up at Piper who was smiling.

"I guess we better call Prue, we're going to LA." In the dinning room Leo smiled and set up the ladder too take a look at the chandelier.

************************************

Ok so now its your turn!!! Review my friends review, danke and too quote my newest reviewer  Ukume "blessed be"…………. wow that has a nice ring too it when you say it. Hmm I may use that in the near future……


	5. Trouble for Dan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except the things you don't recognize from the series. Binxs he's mine, no touchy paws off the usual stuff. I'm not gonna repeat the previous explanation cause frankly I want to get this chapter posted and not have to fight with that. Now in this there is a scene in a hospital called LA Baptist don't own that either, frankly I've never been to LA or to CA for that matter so if there is a LA Baptist I don't own it, if there isn't I own this one. Well the title belongs to a friend who suggested usin it. Also I got a review asking what powers Pam had, she actually didn't have any powers, she was mortal like Victor; the Halliwell magic kinda skipped her and went right to Binxs because he's that Chosen One thing I explained earlier. But there is something about Max that isn't normal which you'll find out in later chapters. Well anyways please read and review, later!

***********************

"So the Battle at Gettysburg was marked as a significant turn around in the Civil War. It is mostly known for Lincoln's Gettysburg Address." Binxs tapped his pencil against his ear bored out of mind. Binxs loved history, but he knew all this stuff. Binxs loved too read and would read anything he could get his hands on, he had read a book on the Civil War and was hooked. "Gettysburg is also known as one of the Bloodiest Battles of the War, thousands of men on both sides Union and Confederate perished. The field in which the war was fought became a memorial with monuments depicting the skirmishes and those who perished." The teacher Mr. Brown turned too the blackboard and wrote the words 'Generals of the Civil War.' He put the chalk down and looked at the class of 4th graders half who looked half asleep and the other half semi interested. Mr. Brown liked too challenge the kids, even though the nine year olds wouldn't need most of the information he taught them until junior high and high school, he hoped that by teaching them things that they wouldn't normally learn in 4th grade, they would be ready for 5th and 6th grade when the time came "Ok can anyone tell me the two major generals?" he said looking around expectedly "come on guys, one simple question this was in the reading assignment yesterday," Binxs rolled his eyes and raised his hand knowing figuring if no one else was gonna answer he would. "Oh good someone's awake, I think."

"Robert E Lee was the General for the South and Ulysses S Grant who later became President was the General for the North."

"Well I'm glad someone was paying attention too me." Brown said shaking his head "unfortunately it was the one person who I know knows this stuff cold." Binxs's buddy Kenny looked at Binxs and grinned "now could someone besides Dan name 4 Battles of the Civil war?" The class all looked at each other with blank looks. "I figured as much, so that means homework time." The class groaned "oh don't even start guys." Brown said turning back too the board he wrote under Homework: 'look up as many battles of the Civil War as you can, name them, give their locations, and who won them.' The groan increased. And so did Brown's grin. "Ok so that assignment is do Wednesday if I get 23 pieces of paper with more then two battle information on them I'll forget about the test I was planning, if even one is missing test time kiddies. That's all everyone; recess time, when you come back its math time." Binxs picked up his book and notebook and put them under his arm. He started too leave when the teacher stopped him; "Dan can I talk too you for a sec."

"Sure Mr. Brown what's up?" Binxs said walking over too the desk.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Its just you've seemed kind of quiet lately."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Binxs said "I'm fine"

'Ok if you ever need too talk I'm here,"

"I know" 

"You want to know a secrete?" Brown asked

"Sure,"

"When I was your age I grew up in a Home too."

"You did?"

"Scouts honor, so I know what you're going through trust me, it may seem hard but its worth it when you finally get a home."

"Did you get adopted?"

"Well sort of, my caseworker put in some over time and found my dad's brother and his wife. They had been trying too find me and they did they took me home, I went too school, graduated went on too college and got my bachelors in teaching, went on got my masters and walla I'm teaching you fourth grade midgets." He paused and looked at Binxs who gave a half grin "you're a good kid, your smart, funny, you get along with everyone, your family will get you I have a good feeling about this." He finished patting Binxs on the head. 

"Thanks Mr. Brown" Binxs said 

"Like I said if you ever want to talk you know where too find me."

"See ya" Binxs said and headed out of the room. Outside on the playground Binxs went to the swing set and sat down gently pushing himself back and forth. The whole ordeal in the kitchen was still bothering Binxs, it took a lot to scare him really, and for the first time in a long time he was very scared, because he had a feeling of dread wiping over him, like something was gonna happen to him. He suddenly wasn't like everyone else, he had something they didn't. Just outside of the playground fence, parked on the sidewalk, was a black Plymouth; inside sat two men in dark suits and sunglasses

"You better be right this time, I'm really getting sick of this little game;" the driver said

"I am very sure this time, he is here;"

"How in hell can you tell? We've been to eight different places where your hunches have been telling us and we haven't found the damn kid yet, is he really worth it?"

"Really worth it? All that power? That boy will be a great assist too us, however if we lose him to them he will eventually destroy all of us." The passenger waved his hand in front of him; time seemed to slow down, all the kids running on the playground slowed in slow-motion and turned a grey color. All the kids except for the one sitting on the swing set, alone. "He is here, its time we made our move," the passenger said and waved his hand once more and the scene returned to normal.

"Good seven years of hunting this kid is finally almost over;" Giving a sigh; Binxs stood up and started to walk back inside the building, when the sound of someone yelling to him caught bought his attention. He walked over to the fence that surrounded the playground. Two guys in black suits wearing dark sunglasses; one was leaning against the car looking at Binxs the other was in the driver seat of the car, a car that looked strangely familiarly. Binxs wasn't big on cars, the only cars he really paid any attention to were race cars, but for some reason, he knew this was a '90 Plymouth and Binxs was associating this car with fear and pain. 

"How you doing kid?"

"Me?"

"Yeah you,"

"Fine,"

"Look kid I'm going to come clean with you, your feeling alone aren't you? Suddenly everything that you knew seems different now?" Binxs stared at the guy

"I don't know what your talking about, look recess is almost over I have math," Binxs said turning away from the fence. 

"Would it make a difference if I said I knew your father?" Binxs stopped short in his tracks "yes your father, good man Max was very sorry about what happened to him and your mother."

"Sno big deal," Binxs said biting his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood in his mouth.

"How would you like a chance too get back at the people who took them from you?" Binxs slowly turned around

"What could I do? I'm just a kid; the cops never caught them;" 

"No they didn't, but you have a gift boy, a gift that could help avenge your parent's death," the man paused and looked at his company in the car "I can teach you how to harness that gift you've been given use it for yourself no one else"

"What gift?" Binxs asked then he thought for a moment, the thing in the kitchen he had seen a picture in his head a picture that had come true.

"You have others son, others just waiting to be unlocked and harnessed. I can take you away from this place to a new and better place; a place that holds wondrous power, power that can grant your every wish and dream. Just come with us,' he reached his hand towards Binxs through the fence, looking back at the other kids Binxs cautiously stepped forward "that's it" the man coaxed Binxs touched the mans hand to shake it when another picture popped into his head. He saw his father standing near the same car that Binxs was looking at talking to the same guy Binxs was talking too, suddenly the guy in the car pulled out a gun and shot his father, seconds later Binxs mother came running out of the house screaming, the man turned the gun to her and shot her too. Binxs started breathing heavy he pulled his hand back staring at the guy. "What's wrong son?"

"You killed them, you killed my parents it was you!" The man lowered his sunglasses, his eyes where a solid black no pupils nothing. Binxs started to back away

"Yes, they where holding you back son, your true place isn't with them it is with us," 

"No!" Binxs shouted suddenly the man was thrown back into the car door,

"Ah the second power has emerged." Binxs stared at the guy as he started to stand up again. Binxs knew he had done that, but how he had done it that was the question. "You leave me with no choice boy," he reached into the car and pulled out a gun; Binxs recognized the gun it was the one he had seen in that picture in his mind. Binxs turned and started running as fast as he could, he heard the gun shot and felt the pain rip through his back then he felt no more.

**********************************

            "Ok this has got to be it," Piper said pulling into a parking spot at the Los Angels Children's Home.

            "Who do you think he looks more like Pam or Max?" Phoebe asked as they locked the car and walked up the steps into the building; Prue shrugged 

            "He's probably a mix of the both of them,"

            "Can I help you?" said a woman behind a desk

            "Yes we where sent here from the Los Angles Social Service department, we where told our nephew, Dan Burmen was here?" Piper said the women smiled

            "Ah Dan, he's very good boy very sweet, he's at school right now,"

            "He's not here?'

            "No we unfortunately do not have the facilities for the children to receive their educations here; they attend the local elementary school that is where he is right now. He should be back around 3 that should be what time the elementary school gets out." She paused and looked at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe "so you're his aunts?" Piper nodded

            "His mother's sisters,"

            "Please tell me you're here to take him? Prue, Piper, and Phoebe exchanged a look

            "That was the plan," Phoebe said

            "He's been here so long, he has plenty of friends, but a child needs more then friends they need a secure environment one that will love them and protect them."

                        **************************

            "What do we got?!"

            "Nine year old GSW entrance wound between shoulder blade and spine, no apparent exit wound,"

            "Ok let's get him in to exam 2 stat…"

            "Has anyone notified the family?"

            "Workin on it,

            "He's in B fib,"

            "Ok chargin 200, clear"

            "Nothing

            "Charging 300, clear!" 

            "I have a plus"

            "Ok we got him back, lets get him up to OR."

                        ***************************

The phone rang in the lobby of Children's Home around 12:00; the receptionist nearly dropped the phone. She turned to the Halliwell sisters

"You need to go to LA Baptist now, something has happened with Dan." The sisters exchanged a worried look and without looking back ran to the car. 

            **************************

Ok yea I know long freakin chapter no? I try, really I do, now if you would do me the honor and tell me what you think? No flames but kind criticism is always welcome. "Blessed be" and danke *bows*


	6. Aunts

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2, However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (and if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.)

Thanks Clear Shadow, Ukume, Trunks, Demon, and Piper for their reviews. I hope too hear from all of you!!!! And Piper thanks for you review Your Welcome in German is: Ihr Willkommen. Keep those reviews comin!!! *bows*

***************************

_Is this dying_? Binxs couldn't tell, _it feels different then I thought it would._ He had thought it would be painless he had heard the doctors talking panicked and he remembered everything going blank and suddenly he could see a bright light, he wanted to go to it, he felt pushed to go, but something prevented him from moving forward and a voice telling him it wasn't time yet, a voice that he remembered but couldn't place. He had felt the pain leave him for a few minutes when he had blacked out, then it came back, only worse now. He could feel needles in his hands and felt something stuck in his nose blowing cool air into his nose. He could hear people talking, but didn't want to wake up, he wanted to go back to that light, he wanted to know who was there waiting for him. It had looked so comforting and safe; he didn't want to be here he wanted to be there. These voices where the same voices he had heard when he first got to the hospital, he didn't care about them. He heard the door click shut and Binxs slowly opened his eyes. He quickly found moving was a bad idea; he tried to push himself up a bit and pain shot through his whole body. He slowly looked down at his shirt and pulled back the hospital gown, he saw the bandage wrapping around his chest to his back. Binxs tried to move his left arm and more pain shot up his arm. _I was shot, Binxs thought __now I remember those two guys in the suits, what where they? Did they kill mom and dad? Why, what do they want? Suddenly a new set of voices accompanied the doctor's voice; women, three women._

"The bullet entered between the shoulder blade and his spine, luckily it missed his heart by a mere half an inch. Any more to the right and well that would have been it. As it is he's luck that no vital muscles where torn when the bullet passed through. He's been unconscious since he was brought in, but he is showing signs of waking up. You can see him now."

"Thank you," Binxs jammed his eyes shut; but looked out at the figures entering with one eye cracked open. He was right in guessing there where three and Binxs had a feeling deep in his stomach, like he knew these people. But Binxs had never seen these women in his life. One of them came to the bed and sat on it next to him. He could felt her holding his hand and pushing his bangs back with the other; Binxs remembered this, this was the way his mother would sit with him when he was sick, he had forgotten that.

"He looks so much like Pam," one of the other women said, Pam? That had been his mom's name they knew his mom.

"He's so little," said the one closest to him, the one holding his hand.

"Yeah, just like Max was."

"Prue do you think this is why grams didn't bring him home right away, do you think she was protecting him from this happening."

"Wait Piper do you think what happened was demonic?" Binxs swallowed trying to stay quiet. Demonic what did they mean by demonic?

"Shh,"

"Look if Dan is going to live with us he's going to have to learn about them about us, there's no way around that, and its better if he knows before a random demon bursts the front door down trying to kills us." Binxs looked at the woman who had said that, she appeared a little younger then the other two, but not by much, the woman with the black hair was standing next to her and had been the one who had shushed the younger woman.

"Maybe that's it, Grams didn't want to put him in harms way." Said the woman holding his hand; who they called Piper.

"A lot of good that did, we nearly lost him before we even met him,"

"He's our sister's son, it's our right as his aunts to take him; Pam would have wanted it that way. I know she would have been pissed at Grams for leaving him in a home." Binxs felt his shoulder give a twitch sending sharp pains throughout his body, he groaned in pain unable to keep quiet. "I think he's waking up"

"Thank god,"

"Dan? Dan, sweetie can you hear me?" Binxs opened his eyes slowly and stared at the three women before him. "Good,"

"You're my aunts?" he said weakly "mom's sisters?" they nodded

            "That's right," he stared at them for a moment before looking away.

            "You gonna leave me too?" the sisters looked at each other quickly then at Binxs.

            "No sweetheart, we're here to take you home with us, to live with us, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Binxs looked down at the wall on the other side of the wall.

            "You will when you get to know me," he said quietly "I'm a freak," he paused "I aint normal, you don't want me,"

            "Well then your going to fit in with us, we're not exactly what you call normal either Dan." He looked back at them curious, what did that mean?

            **********************************

So you like? You don't like? Let me know, send me a reviews please, no flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome. *bows* Blessed Be 

                                    Sharpsnout


	7. Nightmares and the truth be told

Disclaimer: I don't own everything, only Dan (Binxs), his parents and the other people that you don't recognize. The stuff you do recognize belongs to the WB. Also I'm gonna explain something so I don't get yelled at for it later on. I know the show already in the series there was already a Chosen One, and he sealed up an evil witch in "That old black magic" season 2.

 However, let me explain this to you, I had already created my Charmed Character and decide to call him the Chosen One 4 episodes after the show started, a whole season before the "That old black magic" episode. Even after I saw that episode I decided not to change the name it just didn't feel right. So if anyone has a problem with it so great that you feel you may die cause it's in this let me know if not enjoy this fic. I worked hard on it and it was my first fic I just never posted it cause I wanted to fix the grammar in the thing. I'm very proud of it and hope you all like it. Thanks and please review! (And if anyone has any other questions just write them in a review and I'll do my best to answer them in the next chapter.

Now the following chapter may get a little confusing towards the end. So lemme explain it, the idea came out of a conversation I had with my friend Clear Shadow. So hopefully it doesn't suck, its basically a preview for what will happen much later in this story. 

Also before I forget, I've never been shot, and the last time I was in the hostipial longer then a few days was when I was born so I don't know how long someone who is shot where Binxs was should stay in the hospital, I put about 5-6 days, if I'm wrong someone tell me and I'll fix it but I really had no idea. I'm sorry. 

OKIE now that's out of my system, review thanks: 

Kelly: my latest reviewer, glad you like it, I will try to put more Leo/Piper in it, what I'm hoping to do is continue this throughout the entire series. It's a big step but I'm up to the challenge. I hope to hear from you cause I promise I will do my best to add more Piper/Leo.

Ok Kelly was the only one who hasn't been thanked yet so there you go. I hope to keep hearing from you guys and more new people wouldn't be that bad either… Enjoy!

**********************************

Binxs was slowly getting used to his mothers sisters, they were really nice; they made sure he was never alone even if they weren't in the room with him, like at night, they would stay until visiting hours where over then call him before he went too sleep, then one of them was with him when he woke up. He still hadn't figured out what they meant by them not being normal. They looked normal to him, but the talking about demons had begun plaguing the 9 year olds mind, emitting nightmares when he slept when his aunts weren't with him. Dreams that he hadn't experienced since he was younger, nightmares of his parents being shot and now that he knew the faces of the murderers the nightmares where a hundred times worse then the had been, in them he saw his own death at the same hands of the guys who had killed his parents. He didn't really know what it all meant. And he was scared, scared that his own life was in danger but more scared that he would be putting his aunts in danger. 

Binxs's 6th night in the hospital he didn't try and sleep, he was afraid to have anymore nightmares. Since he had woken up and didn't need the oxygen Binxs was free of all the machinery. His shoulder still hurt and being left handed, Binxs was finding it difficult to do things like eat and draw righty. 

He was getting used to the noises that came with a hospital at night, but that didn't mean he liked it. Binxs had a hard time falling asleep in this place, even with the medicine the doctors gave him which made him sleepy, his body resisted it. He couldn't fall asleep, Binxs was aware of all the death that came with a hospital and for some reason he was able to pick up on it and it was scaring him. Thoughts of what his aunts had told him made him feel better, Prue had told him that as soon as he was better he was going to live with them in San Francisco; he had read about San Francisco and was curious about it. Piper had told him they had bought a bedroom set for him; and yes he was getting his own room! Binxs was still nervous about the whole thing what if what had shot him came after him again, and went after Prue, Piper, and Phoebe; he didn't want to lose them as well.

A flash of light outside his window caught Binxs's curiosity after looking around, Binxs waited until after the nurse had checked on him, Binxs carefully slipped out of bed ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he slowly made his way over to the window. The window was high up and Binxs couldn't really see out it. Carefully he pulled over one of the chairs and knelt on it looking outside. LA was lit up with lights from the building surrounding the Children's Hospital. At Binxs first figured the lights where just reflecting off one of the buildings, he was about to climb off the chair when he saw the light again out of the corner of his eye. Quickly Binxs pressed his face against the cool glass, he was on the 15th floor what could possibly be making the light? It couldn't be a flashlight it seemed different then that, it felt different almost comforting. For a quick instance Binxs was reminded of his father, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight trying to remember his father, but like remembering a dream it was there for a moment then faded back into his unreachable memory. 

"What are you doing out of bed!" Binxs cringed

"Busted," he said under his breath.

"How can you expect to get better if you're always wandering around at all hours of the night," he turned and faced one of the night nurses Nurse Fitzgerald, she was the one who gave Binxs his meds and slipped him an extra cookie when she gave him dinner. She was very nice, but she didn't look too happy with him. She walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders minding the wound below his shoulder and gently led him back to his bed "I know you want to get out of bed, your feeling much better and that's good, but you still need to take it easy."

"But I can't sleep,"

"The pills aren't helping?"

"No," she pulled the blanket up over him

"Just close your eyes and think of something that makes you happy, you'll be asleep in no time dreaming of that thing." Binxs nodded

"You sure?"

"Positive I'm a nurse I know these things," she smiled at him "now try and get some sleep Dan, don't forget you're going home tomorrow." Binxs's eyes widened how could he have forgot that! The doctor was letting him go home with his aunts as long as he took it easy.

"Ok, night,"

"Night Dan and please try and stay in bed?"

"I will" he said, he watched her close the door and heard her walking down the hall towards the nurses station. Binxs tried to do what she said; he closed his eyes and pictured in his mind what his new room was going to look like. Prue had headed back to San Francisco to get everything ready for him, Piper and Phoebe promised to be at the hospital at 10 to pick him up after they collected his things from the home. He'd had a lot of visitors from the home, some of the kids had been brought to see him; Nan had come sneaking him Oreos in her oversized handbag, even Mr. Brown had come to visit. He had come when Prue was with Binxs and was very happy for Binxs, even though he had told Binxs jokingly that this was a great way to get out of doing his homework. With everyone coming to see him, Binxs was able to tell them the news and say goodbye, though saying goodbye to his friends and Nan seemed to be harder then anything else. Slowly Binxs felt sleep coming to him, but thinking of those happy thoughts like Nurse Fitzgerald had promised would come didn't instead the nightmares returned worse then before. 

Binxs didn't know where he was, he had never seen this place before but he could feel nothing, but evil all around. Something deep inside him kept saying this is evil we shouldn't be here. People were walking around they looked like normal people; every time one of them would walk by him Binxs felt a wave of evil wash over him. Standing in a shadow surrounded by people was a boy, looking more closely Binxs saw the boy was him! Older, 14 or 15, Binxs couldn't really tell, he was tied up hands behind his back standing there, someone with a cloak on and hood pulled up was standing near him, obviously threatening him. As Binxs watched his older self shook his head hurriedly then with one swift movement his hands which still had the rope tied around one wrist came in front he lifted his leg in easily karate kicked the cloaked figure who hit the ground. The others attacked him, but he easily kicked them as well, he raised his hands and blew a few of them up. Binxs's eyes bugged out terrified at his own self. With another wave of his hand he sent a few of them flying into walls, now the cloaked figure had risen, it was the guy that had shot Binxs! He was laughing, the older Binxs stared at him solemnly he put out his hand and said something, there was blue shimmering light and a round shiny blue thing appeared in his hands. The man dove at him, but before he could reach the older Binxs, he disappeared. He stood up laughing

"The bait has been set and taken, spread word to all the demons and warlocks, find the boy and bring him to me." All those still standing after the attack bowed and disappeared. The scene shifted and Binxs was no longer in a place that felt evil, but the feeling wasn't happy, he looked around he was in a cemetery. He saw movement in a large building and curiosity encouraged him to check it out. Inside he saw himself again, kneeling next to him was a girl about the same age, she had her arms around his shoulders and he was leaning closer to her his head on her shoulders. Now Binxs was very confused, who was this girl, and why was he dreaming this? Suddenly it shifted again, he was back at school, he heard the gun shot and woke up in a cold sweat. Piper was sitting near the bed she hurried over to him and put her hand on his forehead again, pressing his bangs back.

"Binxs?" he looked at her, they had started calling him Binxs when he had told them it was his nickname and he hoped it was going to become more then a nickname. His eyes filled with tears, he didn't want to cry but he was scared. "Binxs you can tell me," he trusted his aunts, maybe he should tell them, how he could see stuff in his mind before they happened, or how he had sent the guy who shot him flying back into his car. Or how he had dreamed of himself older with more then those; or how he knew who killed his parents and that they where after him too and they that they weren't human they where something else? Binxs sighed,

"Anything?"

"Anything," Piper answered again he sighed

"Ok," he said and though he wasn't sure how to word it, he told Piper everything, once he got started it all spilled out. When he was finished Piper was staring at him in shock, at first he didn't think she believed him, the second thought that ran through his mind was that she thought he was crazy. To his surprise she smiled,

"We had a feeling that was what it was, but there was no way for us to be sure." Binxs's felt his mouth drop open they had known?!

*********************************** 

OK was it 2 confusing? I really hope not, like I said my friend Clear Shadow sorta gave me the idea for the dream sequence which was technically a premonition, even though I don't think she knew it and neither did I at the time. Before I forget the girl? I don't own her; she's some one who plays a big part in Binxs's future and belongs to Clear Shadow. Now in chapter 5 I said there was something special about Max that wasn't normal…can you guess it now? Think about the dream, how did dream Binxs get out of the underworld? Anyways I gotta go now, so hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be up as soon as possible for now leave me a reviews! Thanks!! *bows*

                                    Sharpsnout


	8. Journey home

Disclaimer: Ok by now you know who I own and who/what I don't…Binxs is mine…so's the demoningy dudes….unfortunately….anyways.

*looks around and spots Clear Shadow* you in the front row!? Your guess? Really! Nice try but no he is not a Desert Ninja! Hehehehe kiddin…..Yes Mila you where in the fic! Apart of Binxs's dreams when he was little!! Awww it is love!

*is pounced by character* Ok anyways…..ya….I did lots of research for medical stuff involving children asthma…I don't know a whole lot about it cause I only get it in the spring do to allergies so I hope I got the facts with it straight…..Anyways

Enjoy the new chappie guys!!

*********************************** 

"You knew?" he said surprised

"Not definitely, but we had a guess."

"How?" she shrugged

"A gut feeling I guess? You're not alone in this Binxs,"

"Whatcha mean?" he said soberly "I'm a freak," Piper put her hand on his head gently brushing back his bangs.

"Don't ever call yourself that, you're not a freak." Binxs looked at his hands remember what they did.

"I touch something or somebody and picture fiz into my head! I sent that guy flying just by lookin at him! I don't want these; they don't make me special they make me a freak. I wish I didn't have them," Piper was about to answer when Phoebe came in.

"Hey guys, hi sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Phoebe, Binxs has powers," Phoebe's mouth dropped a little.

"So we where right?" Piper nodded, Phoebe grinned "Binxs that's great!" she went over and hugged him gently.

"No its not!" Binxs said loudly "those guys! They killed my parent's cause of me! My mom and dad are dead cause of me!" Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look

"Binxs look at me," he looked up slowly, obviously trying hard not to cry. "It's not easy to understand what we're given in life and sometimes its hard to accept them, but no matter what happens we make it through them, with a little help from those who love us." Piper said pulling him closer to her and for the first time in a long while Binxs let his emotions take control, he laid his head on her shoulder and let all the pain, the fear, and the anger flow out as he sobbed uncontrollably as Piper gently rocked him. "Shhh its ok, its ok honey.." she said trying to calm to boy. 

"I want my mom…" he said between sobs

"I know you do,"

"I don't even….even remember what she looked like anymore…its not fair…."

"No its not but your mom loved you very much and so do we….and no matter what happened it wasn't your fault and we'll take care of you…you don't have to be afraid anymore." Suddenly there came a knock at the door and Binxs's doctor, Dr. Baker came in.

"Good morning everyone," she looked at Binxs "and how are we feeling this morning?" Binxs quickly wiped his eyes and gave a kind of half smile at the doctor. 

"Better," he said

"Glad to hear it," she looked at Piper and Phoebe "may I speak with one of you for a moment please?" Phoebe nodded

"You stay here with him, I'll go." She said and followed the doctor out into the hall.

"Dan has recovered very well and will definitely be able to go him today."

"Great…" Phoebe said looking at the doctor "but I feel a but coming," Baker smiled and nodded

"But, during his last exam, his breathing sounded labored, now this can just indicate a cold in his lungs which will clear up in a few days with medicine."

"I feel another but coming."

"Close, we ran further testing on Dan just to be sure. Walking just to the nurse's station he began wheezing and having difficulty catching his breath. So we performed a Spirometry test,"

"Meaning?"

"Well it's not certain yet, but I do believe Dan may have a serious case of asthma," Phoebe stared at her in shock "now it is treatable and even though Dan's case is severe with medication and treatment there's no reason for it not to be under control and for him to have a perfectly normal childhood." She said "now I can send Dan home with two prescription inhalers with instructions, I'll make sure their color coded for you, it will be much easier. The blue capped one is to be taken when he wakes up in the morning and again before he goes to bed for one week. If he begins coughing, wheezing, or looks like he is having trouble catching his breath, he is to take the red capped inhaler, one puff is fine. You are moving him to San Francisco correct?" Phoebe nodded

"Yes"

"That's good, there a colleague of mine who specializes in Children's asthma, his office is in San Francisco, I'll write his name down, it might not be a bad idea to contact him see what he thinks is best for Dan." Phoebe nodded. "If you would like you may call me at this number and I will fax over everything that we did with Dan while he was here to his new pediatrician, who will most likely put Dan on Singulair which is a pill and he will also be put on a stronger inhaler, the ones I am sending him home with are minor inhalers. I'll get the paper work all set and Dan is free to go whenever your ready." Back In the room, Binxs had calmed down a little, Piper was still holding him close gently rocking him, but his sobs had ceased and instead was simply laying his head on her shoulder when Phoebe came in.

"We all set?" Piper asked Phoebe nodded. Binxs got out of bed and slowly got dressed into the new clothes Prue had bought for him. He was fine until he got to his shirt, he couldn't move his arm enough to get the tee on and reluctantly let Piper help him put it on. Phoebe left the room for a moment and came back with a wheelchair. Weeks ago Binxs would've given anything for a ride in a wheelchair, but after getting pushed around in them for a while, he was getting kind of sick of them.

"Do I hafta go in the wheelchair?" Binxs said softly as he sat down in it.

"Sorry kiddo hospital policy." Phoebe said she leaned down "I'll make it more fun ok?" she whispered Binxs grinned

"Can we go fast?" he whispered back 

"You want fast you got fast," Piper gave a kind of half grin and shook her head

"I heard that,"

"Busted" Phoebe said, and Binxs grinned wide he looked around the room as Piper picked up his backpack which had been packed since 7 that morning. 

"You ready sweetie?" she asked brushing his bangs back, Binxs nodded 

"Ya, lets go," he said. The entire time it took them to get down to the main lobby, Binxs partially held his breath, he was afraid the doctors were going to keep him at the hospital longer and once outside when he got out of the chair he held Piper's hand tightly as Phoebe ran to get the car. He kept glancing around every shadow that moved ever black car that went by, every person wearing dark sunglasses made the boy tense up and he would move closer to Piper and hold her hand tighter.

"Binxs are you ok?" he nodded 

"Ya," he said his voice trembling slightly.

"Don't worry, your safe honey." She said and hugged him gently. Phoebe pulled up along the sidewalk, got out and climbed into the backseat, Piper handed Binxs's backpack and small duffle bag to her to put in the back of the Jeep Cherokee. "Do you want to sit up front with me?" Binxs grinned, the fear he had felt before vanished as he climbed into the front seat next to Piper. All the feelings of evil and pain Binxs had felt while inside the hospital disappeared instantly. He held his breath as Piper started up the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot once out he breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment; suddenly as they pulled out onto the main road and stopped at a light, Binxs felt his stomach drop and a feeling of coldness washed over him. He leaned back into the seat and cautiously looked out the passenger mirror, a black Plymouth parked on the side of the street; Binxs felt his heart quicken its pace he could see two figures sitting in the car with dark sunglasses. Piper looked over and saw Binxs clutching the armrest of the seat so tight his hands were turning white, his face was pale with fear and he was breathing heavy.

"Binxs?" he closed his eyes and swallowed, "Binxs?" Phoebe asked again, the light changed and Piper turned the corner, as soon as the car was out of sight Binxs's body relaxed, his grip on the armrest loosened and his face and hands returned to their normal color. Piper pulled over at a gas station and looked at him.

"What happened?" Binxs took a deep breath and looked at his aunts. 

"I saw them,"

"Who?" Phoebe asked

"The guys that killed my parents, they where there, parked outside the hospital, they where lookin for me." He said, Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look, unsure what to say, Piper leaned over the seat and held Binxs close and Phoebe brushed his hair back. "Their gonna find me, I don't know why their lookin for me, but they are" Piper lifted his head gently

"Whatever they want from you their not going to get it, I promise." She said softly. "You ready to go home?" Binxs nodded Phoebe gave his hand another reassuring squeeze as Piper pulled back onto the road, towards the highway, towards San Francisco.

            ************************

                        Meanwhile deep in the underworld. 

            A demon hurried through the twisting turning paths until he came upon a tall cloaked figure, he bowed respectively dropping to one knee.

            "The boy is with the sisters my lord." The demon said

            "Yes I have heard, and Lunus and Roges are still on Earth searching for him?"

            "Yes M'lord," the cloaked demon waved his hand over a large orb, it showed an image of Binxs, fast asleep in the car.

"Inform them they need to head towards San Francisco, that is where the Charmed Ones live, that is where they are taking the Chosen One." The Demon stood back up and bowed his head,

"I will,"

"And Trags?"

"Yes M'lord?" the cloaked demon waved his hand over the orb again, this time it showed Binxs, older, 15 or 16. He was standing behind the Book of Shadows eyes closed and reciting a spell from it. 

"I do not want this to turn into a long term affair, I want the Chosen One while he is still young and vulnerable, the older he becomes the more skilled he will become with his powers, powers which could destroy evil as we know it." The demon bowed once again 

"Consider it done." He said and shimmered out. The cloaked demon once again waved his hand over the orb returning to present Binxs, sound asleep in the car.

"The Chosen One will either join us or face his own destruction." He said simply still watching the orb.

********************

Mwhahahahaha……I win!! Er…sorry bout that….Emperors New Groove 

spur….Anyways….hope you all liked that chapter…I know it too a while to get it up…I was travling down a writing road and hit a road block…But then the writing spur found its away back again!! Ya so….leave a review please! Nein on the flames but kind/constructive criticsm is as all ways welcome!

*bows*

Sharpsnout


	9. Home

Disclaimer: wooooow I know long time no update…I'm sorry I was tryin I really was….Anyways, that was my begging for forgiveness…So You know who I own and who I don't, nothings changed there. 

            Review thanks….ok only Clear Shadow…Thanks Cleary!!! *glomp* tell Mr. Tin….Milo that I say hi!!!! And that he is sooooo cute!! *claps hands together going all cute like* hehehe kidding…

            Anyways keep the reviews comin!! 

********************

Binxs was still fast asleep when they reached the Manor later that afternoon. Prue came out to meet them and smiled when she saw him curled up in the front seat.

"He fell asleep about an hour after we left the hospital. He hasn't made a sound," Piper whispered as she picked up a large box and Phoebe grabbed his backpack.

"Poor little guy must be exhausted; he probably didn't get a lot of sleep in the hospital." Prue said unbuckling his seatbelt "a hospitals a scary place for anyone just visiting, a nine year old whose been through what he's been through spending nights there? Forget it." 

"You got him?" Piper asked

"Ya" Prue said smiling wider, she gently picked the boy up "its like there's nothing to him," she said softly and followed Piper and Phoebe into the house.

"The room all set up?"

"Ya, guys came this morning and set up the bedroom set." Prue said as they walked up stairs "I've been in there since they left setting the room up, I just hope its 9 year old enough, I'm positive a 9 year old boy isn't into what we were" she opened the door into the bedroom next to Phoebe's. Piper flipped on the light and Prue carried Binxs over to the bunk bed which stood up against the wall. Phoebe slipped the blankets down and Prue laid him on the bunk, she untied his sneakers and slipped them off. Binxs moved a little, making a whimper noise, but didn't wake. Carefully as not to touch his still bandaged wound and not to move the sling his arm lay in, Prue pulled the covers just under his chin. She brushed his bangs back and kissed his forehead. "Welcome home Binxs," she said as they quietly crept out of the room. 

"Should we leave a light on?" Piper asked

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Phoebe said and dimmed the light on the ceiling just dim enough to see she closed the door and sighed as they walked downstairs into the living room.

"What was the sigh for?" Prue asked sitting down on the couch.

"I just can't believe that we found Binxs." Phoebe said "I mean it's just us tucking him into bed, it finally clicked that we're going to be raising him, us raising a little boy."

"Motherlyness kicking in Phebs?" Piper asked grinning

"Cute," Piper shrugged and pulled off the top to the box she had brought in.

"What's that?" Prue asked

"Before we picked Binxs up this morning I stopped by the address that was on Pam's letters. Someone moved into the house a few years ago, but the neighbors all saved some of the things in the house, memorabilia type things."

"Like what?" Piper began pulling things out of the

"This is just a brush of the stuff, there's another box out in the car." She pulled out a Lord of the Rings set containing the three Lord of the Rings books and the Hobbit,

"That was Pam's" Prue said taking the books and looking at them, she opened the first hard covered book "yea see here's her name. I remember she would read these for hours, she must have read all of them a dozen times"

"I figured we could use this stuff to get to know Binxs a little, help us really connect with him" Piper said, she pulled out a framed photo, 

"What's that?" Phoebe asked they looked at the photograph. A man in his late 20s wearing a US military uniform a red cross on his arm he was grinning proudly at them.

"It's a photo, must be Max's grandfather or something,"

"I don't remember Max all that much but" Phoebe reached into the box and pulled out a family picture of Binxs in Max's arms and Pam's arm around him. "Max really looks like his grandfather, and Binxs looks a lot like his father, those eyes of his their identical to Max" they shrugged and Prue reached into the box and came up with a palm size velvet box. She opened it and gasped when she saw what it was. 

"Looks like Max's grandfather got a purple heart," she said staring at it 

"And a medal of honor," Piper said pulling out a medal, she looked at it "there's an inscription here, 'given to Maxwell Burmen, 1943 for outstanding services to his country and to her allies in the medical field.' 

"Nice" Piper pulled out a file from her purse "Ok what's that?" Prue asked

"This is Binxs's file from the people at the Home, they kept everything for him,"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Times he's been sick, his likes, dislikes, allergies, doctor visits, I mean its like they kept a journal for him its all in here." Prue took a sheet from the folder and read it,

"Well, according to this Binxs is allergic to strawberries, loves milk, and has never been in any serious trouble," Phoebe looked over her shoulder and grinned

"Other then a few times he's been caught breaking into random parts of the building" Piper and Prue exchanged a look and looked over Phoebe's shoulder

"Well at least we don't have to deal with Chicken Pox," Phoebe said smiling "he had them when he was 7 and by the sounds of this had them pretty bad."

"But we do have to deal with Binxs's having a breaking and entering habit," Phoebe shook her head and read from the note 

"According to this when they talked to Binxs about picking locks, he admitted that he was just seeing if he could. He apologized for it and there haven't been anymore incidents." Prue sighed

"Well why don't we just talk to Binxs once he's settled, see what he says about it." She paused and looked over the papers again "what else is there?"

 "Well apparently they had no idea that Binxs had asthma, I mean all that's written is he seemed to get frequent coughs and wheezing but the doctor he saw said it was just a cold."

"Well Tammy, down the street saw the stuff being moved in and stopped by to ask what was going on. I told her and she wrote down the name of the pediatrician she uses for her two kids."

"So it begins," Piper said smiling, Phoebe unzipped Binxs's backpack,

"I wonder what he's got in here," she said and began pulling things out, the first was three books, 

"Well one thing is for sure, our nephew has a thing for reading. I mean look at these books, Red Badge of Courage, Shiloh, Oliver Twist," Prue said looking at the titles. "I mean Oliver Twist and Red Badge of Courage; those are pretty advanced for a 9 year old." Piper pulled out a folder in the backpack and opened it,

"He also has a talent for drawing, look at these." She said pulling out a sheet of paper 

"That's pretty good,"

"And there's more this folder is full of drawings," Phoebe reached back into the bag and pulled out a wolf stuffed animal and a well worn teddy bear. She picked them up and looked at them

"Does this bear look familiar to anyone?" Prue looked at it and took it staring at it,

"Ya, this was Pam's bear, I remember how many times Grams tried to throw it out" 

"And Pam always managed to get him before he made it to the trash."  Piper said, they chuckled a little at the memory. 

"We should probably put this upstairs with Binxs; he's probably going to have a semi panic attack waking up in new surroundings, might be a full panic attack if he wakes up and doesn't have anything that looks familiar," Phoebe said picking up both animals. "I'll go," she stood up and headed upstairs. In Binxs's room he was still asleep, in the mists of a dream. Phoebe walked over to his bed and put the bear and the wolf near his head and quietly walked out of the room shutting the door.

                                    ********

In his dream, Binxs was back at the hospital only it was different, scarier. He was walking down the halls, the lights where flickering on and off making the hallways seem even scarier then they had when he was really there. A noise down the hall made the boy turn and look, it was one of the guys with the dark sunglasses the one that had approached him.

"Leave me alone," Binxs said backing away from the man,

"Come on son; don't be like that it is not as bad as your making it out to be."

"I don't wanna go with you, just leave me alone!"

"Do you really think you're going to be welcome where you are?" Binxs stopped backing up and stared at the guy

"They...They promised they'd,"

"Son it is just a trick they want your powers that is all, you are a smart lad, very, very smart, you must be able to see what they want." Binxs started to step forward believing the man for a moment, "I want to help you, help you understand your powers." Binxs was all set to believe him, but then he remembered. This guy was the reason he was an orphan, the reason he didn't have parents.

"You're lying," he said softly

"What?"

"You killed my mom and dad your lyin!" Suddenly the hallway disappeared and turned into the cave he had seen in his nightmare back at the hospital. Hurriedly he looked around

"You can't escape your destiny boy, you can try to hide from it but you will never be able to escape destiny." The man now dressed in a long black cloak like he had seen in the other nightmare walked towards him reaching a hand towards the boy. "Come,"

                        *********

Suddenly Binxs sat up fast, breathing heavy he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He rubbed his eyes a little at looked around the dim room; he looked up and saw a lamp above his head. He reached up switched on the light, wincing a little as the bright light blinded him a little. Blinking Binxs looked around his new surroundings, he was on a top a bunk bed, but when he looked down instead of another bed like his room back at the home, there was a desk built into the bunk next to the desk was a bureau. Binxs winced as he moved his shoulder wrong, he looked at the blankets he was tucked under a blue comforter marked with racecars and the letters NASCAR in bold. He looked around the room; it had a few posters covering the walls Michael Jordon, San Francisco at night, and other assorted posters. On the wall his bed was against was a framed picture, he recognized his aunts right away, though they looked younger. Standing next to Prue was someone who Binxs had only seen in pictures, his mom, and standing next to his mom, arm around her shoulder was his father. 

"Mom…dad…" he said quietly. Sighing, Binxs looked at his watch and saw that it was only 7 o'clock and he had to use the bathroom. Slowly and carefully Binxs one handed climbed down the ladder and crept to the door he carefully pulled his arm out of the sling and took it off leaving it on the doorknob inside his room, opening it a crack, he could hear Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's voices downstairs, he walked to the staircase and looked over the railing. He could see their shadows on the floor moving around and moving down the stairs a little more he could hear what they were saying.

"What I'd like to know is why he has powers," Prue said, Binxs sat on the stairs and slowly slid down the step by step so he could hear them better

"Anyone's guess is as good as mine," Piper said "but according to him, he has the power of premonition and telekinesis, which,"

"Which makes us wonder if he's has the power to freeze too." Phoebe added, on the stairs Binxs cocked his head curiously power to freeze what did that mean? Freezing as in making ice? Like Icemen from the X-men, could he make snow and ice just like him? That be kinda cool,

"And it still leaves us with the main question," Piper said "are demons after Binxs?" 

"He seems positive that it was demons that shot him and I don't doubt him at all." Binxs felt a tickling feeling in his nose and knew what was coming. Possibly the loudest sneeze he had ever had came seconds later echoing throughout the entire house. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stopped talking abruptly. Panicked that they would be mad about him listening in on their conversation, Binxs started to move, he saw a shadow get up and start walking towards the foyer, for a quick second Binxs closed his eyes wishing he was back in his room, he felt a tingling feeling throughout his whole body, and when he opened his eyes he was back in his room. What the heck had just happened?! Binxs looked around quickly and heard someone climbing the stairs. As quickly as he could he grabbed the sling threw it back on, climbed up the ladder, dove under the covers and closed his eyes. The door opened and Piper walked in, she walked over to the bed and brushed his bangs back,

"Binxs, sweetie you awake?" He opened his eyes slowly as if just waking up,

"Ya," he said quietly "where am I?" she smiled

"San Francisco,"

"Oh," he said rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, still kinda tired,"

"Do you want to get up and have something to eat or do you want to go back to sleep?" Binxs sat up and looked at her

"I am a little hungry," Piper smiled 

"Just a little?" Binxs grinned a little and nodded

"Just a little,"

"Why don't you change out of those clothes and put on the PJs first, that way you'll be all set for bed." Binxs nodded Piper picked up the flannel pants and a tee shirt to match off the desk chair. She handed it to him as he climbed down the ladder, "do you need any help?" he shook his head

"No I can do it," she nodded and turned around. Quickly Binxs changed out of his jeans and tee shirt and put on the PJs, "k all set," he said. Piper turned back around

"How do they fit?" she asked

"Fine,"

"They look a little big, but that's ok."

"Um where should I put my dirty clothes?" 

"Over there near the closet is a hamper, all your dirty clothes go in there ok?"

"Ok," Binxs walked over to the hamper and tossed his clothes inside

"well lets go downstairs and I'll fix you up something to eat." Binxs nodded

"Ok," Piper put her arm around his shoulder "do you want to take this off?" he nodded and she helped him take the sling off "you should be fine without it," she placed it on the bureau and they walked out into the hall.

"Uh, 'fore food can you point out the bathroom please?" 

"Oh, oh sorry sweetie," Piper said "bathrooms right over there," Binxs sighed

"Thanks," he ran down the hall and into the bathroom. When he came out Piper was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

            "Better?" Binxs nodded

            "Ya much better,"

            "So, still just a little hungry?"

            "Starvin," he answered grinning

            "Come on then," she held out her hand and Binxs took it. Downstairs they walked into the living room; Prue and Phoebe were sitting talking. "Look who's awake," Piper said. Both stood up and walked over to him.

            "Hey Binxs, how'd you sleep?" Prue asked

            "Good,"

            "No nightmares?" Phoebe asked Binxs shook his head

            "Nope," he didn't want to lie, but why worry his aunts?

            "So what are you hungry for?" Piper asked Binxs shrugged

            "Dunno,"

            "Ok what do you like?" Binxs was beginning to feel shy; he knew he shouldn't, these were his aunts, but he felt his ears go red as he shrugged again. Piper sighed and ruffled his hair a little 

            "Let's just see what looks good in the kitchen huh?" Phoebe said, he nodded and followed the sisters into the kitchen. It was big, though it was much smaller then the one at the home, but it felt well, what was the word? Homey ya that was a good word for it. Piper began digging around in the cabinets as Binxs sat at the table with Prue and Phoebe.

            "So Binxs, Piper told me you have powers?" Binxs looked at his hands and nodded not looking at his aunts. 

            "Its not something to be ashamed of Binxs," Phoebe said

            "Sez you..." Binxs said quietly Prue and Phoebe looked at each other; Piper was looking around the cabinets franticly 

            "Piper, I haven't gone shopping yet, you're not going to find much besides cereal." 

            "That's fine," Binxs said looking up a little "I like cereal," Phoebe grinned and ruffled his bangs a little "cause I really like milk

            "So we've heard, so milks your favorite drink" he grinned and nodded

            "Ya! I like it better then anything else" Piper looked at her sisters

            "I'm a chef I don't know how to just make cereal!" Phoebe snickered as Piper pulled out a box of corn flakes, and set them on the table with a bowl, a spoon, and a carton of milk. Binxs grinned wider as he poured the cereal into the bowl and poured the milk over it. Phoebe got up and set a glass next to the bowl and Binxs poured the milk into the cup.

            "Um…can I have some sugar please?" he asked, Prue looked at Phoebe and Piper for a moment then looked towards the counter. Binxs's eyes widened as a small sugar bowl floated over to the table and sat in front of him. He was at lost for words, 

            "You can do that too?!" he managed to squeak out. Prue nodded smiling 

            "Mm hmm" she said, slowly Binxs sprinkled some sugar on his cereal and began eating, after eating hospital food for almost a week he was starving. He reached for the milk and accidentally knocked it over, before anyone else could react, Binxs's hands moved to catch the carton; it didn't move. Binxs stared at it then looked at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. 

            "I…I…I didn't mean…I'm sorry…." 

            "Sweetie its ok," Piper said, Prue nodded and picked up the tilted milk carton and placed it upright. Slowly Binxs moved forward and looked into the carton.

            "Was that freezing?" he said without thinking, then quickly covered his mouth.

            "You know about the power to freeze?" Phoebe asked, Binxs stared at his bowl of cereal not sure how to answer; 

            "Binxs?"

            "I heard you guys talking a little while ago, I woke up and heard your voices so I followed them. I was on the stairs, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He finally said softly "I'm sorry,"

            "Hey, hey, its ok we're not mad. You should have just come down."

            "I didn't want to interrupt." He reached for the milk again and poured more into the glass. He grinned a little as he drank some and wiped the milk moustache off. "This is good,"

            "Glad you like it," Prue said

            "So Binxs, how would you like a tour of the house? It's your house too," Binxs nodded and picked up his bowl.

            "Here I'll get that," Piper said taking the bowl from his hands and putting it in the sink. She walked back over to the table and took his hand. "Ready for the tour?" he nodded. Phoebe grinned and waved her hand gesturing to the room

            "Well this is the kitchen," Binxs grinned and laughed a little "most of the time you'll find all food you need right here," she said. They walked out into another room with a long wooden table. "This is the dinning room," 

            "And this is the foyer," Piper said. Binxs nodded he liked this house, it felt safe, something that he hadn't felt 100% in a long time.  They continued the tour through the parlor, back into the foyer and moved upstairs.

            "You already know your room, hey wanna know something?" Phoebe asked Binxs nodded, "Your room? It was your mom's"

"It was my mom's?!" Phoebe nodded

"Mmm hm," she said "and this is mine right next-door" after Prue's and Piper's rooms, they climbed up some more stairs and into an attic. Binxs looked around in awe; it was huge, lots of different stuff around, toys, books, furniture. A large stain glass window was at the far end, but it was the podium in front of the window, with the huge old looking book that caught Binxs's attention. Slowly he walked over to it and felt the cover of the book.

            "What's this?" Phoebe came up behind him and hugged his shoulders

            "That is called the Book of Shadows." Binxs's gently touched the triquatra symbol on the book.

            "A magic book?" Binxs asked

            "Mm hm," Phoebe said

"It looks really old,"

"It is, it belongs to the family that book is almost 3 hundred years old." Binxs's mouth dropped open "go ahead and open it."

            "I don't wanna hurt it." 

            "You wont, it belongs to you too," 

            "Me?" Prue came up on his left side

            "You're a Halliwell aren't you?" Binxs rubbed his fingers on the symbol again

            "I guess," now Piper joined them, 

            "Binxs look at me," she put her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head up. "You are apart of this family, you got that?" Binxs nodded and Piper hugged him tight. When she let go of him, Binxs touched the cover of the book and opened it. He began flipping through the pages staring at the pictures, downstairs the phone rang.

            "Ooo I'll get it," Prue said she ruffled Binxs's hair and hurried out of the attic, Piper kissed Binxs's forehead as he stared at one of the pictures of a demon.

            "So that's a demon?" Binxs asked afraid of the answer 

            "They don't all look like that." Phoebe said softly 

            "Binxs why don't we head back downstairs, let me just take a look at your shoulder ok?" Piper asked seeing the look of fear on the boy's face.

            "K," Binxs said closing the heavy book gently. 

            Downstairs in the living room, Binxs sat on the couch and Piper sat next to him. He looked around the room and took a deep breath.

            "How does it feel?" she asked

            "Better," Binxs answered wincing a little when she touched it. He yawned and rubbed his eyes a little.

            "Still tired?" Phoebe asked coming in with three cups. She handed one cup to Piper and the other to Binxs. "Got you a glass of juice, you like apple juice right?" Binxs nodded 

            "ya, I like most fruits, just don't like strawberries." he said and drank some he looked up at Phoebe "Mrs. Abraham at the home said I was allergic to them." Piper nodded "and I don't like peaches, they taste weird"

            "We know," 

"So are you still tired?" Phoebe asked

"ya a little,"

            "Why don't you head back up to bed? We've got a lot to do tomorrow," Piper said Binxs looked at her questioningly 

            "We do?"

            "You, me, and Phoebe, are going shopping,"

            "Shoppin?"

"Yup," Phoebe said sitting down next to him

"What are we shoppin for?" Binxs asked taking another sip of his juice.

"You need some new clothes, and some other things to make your room a little more for you. We weren't sure exactly what you liked so we only got a few things."

"So tomorrow you can pick out stuff for your room." Phoebe picked up his backpack and handed it to him "here you go sweetie." Binxs took it 

"thank you," he peaked inside quickly then looked at Piper

"Can I get some new books?" Piper nodded

"And toys, that's your room now you can do whatever you want to make it yours." Binxs nodded

"Thank you," he said "thank you for everything," he hesitated for a moment, but hugged Piper tightly Piper looked Phoebe who smiled and shrugged

"You're welcome," Piper said softly rocking Binxs gently. "Ok sweetie, bed?" Binxs let go of Piper and nodded

"K," he said "night,"

"Night Binxs," they both said. Binxs put his backpack on and climbed the stairs, but didn't head to his room. He walked up into the attic and over to the book. He opened it and began flipping through it again. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he suddenly felt like there was something in this book that he needed to know. Ever page he came across was a shock and yet intrigued the boy. Finally he came across a page with more pictures on it, nothing was different from the other stuff he had seen except the fact he suddenly felt a wave of warmness pass over him. He read the words running his pointer finger over them as he read them.

"_The __Chosen_ One_." Binxs bit his bottom lip feeling his curiosity grow, he kept reading "__during the time when the Charmed Ones shall serve all that is good, a child will join them as a guardian and protector. The _Chosen___ One will aid the Charmed Ones in defeating the evil that threatens the world; and will eventually make a sacrifice to end evil and protect the Charmed Ones." Binxs bit his lip harder and tasted blood, he really hoped the sacrifice they where talking about wasn't what he thought it was_. "The powers which the ___Chosen__ One will posses cannot be determined until the coming of the child, the strength of the power can possibly be limitless. However once the coming of the _Chosen___ One evil will have its sights set on the child. If the child loyalties should be swayed towards evil by using his or her powers to aid evil, the world itself may face destruction with all hope for good lost." Swallowing, Binxs looked at the picture of a kid standing with three women using magic, in the next image, the kid was standing in front of the women protecting them. _

Quickly Binxs closed the book and backed away from it. He was more scared now then he had been when he first found out about his powers. He realized that he didn't just have powers because of the magic that his family had. He had powers because he was supposed to protect the Charmed Ones, which he figured was his aunts. A clap of thunder outside made the boy jump and as he jumped, Binxs felt that tingly feeling again and when he opened his eyes he was still in the attic. Thinking for a moment, Binxs closed his eyes and concentrated on his room. He felt the tingly feeling and when he opened his eyes he was in his room. He was beginning to understand that disappearing and reappearing thing. It was easy once he figured out all he had to do was concentrate on where he wanted to go, there'd be blue shiny lights, he'd feel tingly, and bam he was where he had thought about. He remembered the dream he'd had at the hospital, where he had been older and had fought those guys in cloaks and had disappeared that's what he had done here, but something kept telling him he shouldn't tell anyone not even his aunts about this power, not yet anyways. 

Giving another yawn Binxs dropped his backpack on the floor, climbed up to his bed and crawled under the covers minding his arm still sore, he saw his mothers bear and picked it up and stared at it, no matter how hard he tried, Binxs couldn't remember his mother every time he got a little memory of her it would slip away, sniffing a little Binxs held the bear close to him hugging it hard. Suddenly he felt that pulling feeling and an image fluttered into his mind. He saw his mom rocking him as a baby in a rocking chair, brushing his bangs back and singing to him. 

Slowly Binxs opened his eyes he sighed a little and sniffed back tears. He wanted his mom, he wanted her to hold him like she did in that vision, to know what song she was singing to him, to hear her voice tell him she loved him. He put his hand on the picture touching it gently.

"Love you mom," he said softly and with that he reached up and shut the light off, holding his mother's bear tight.

                        ****************

Awwww what is with me and the cuteness thing…hehe aw well…anyways hope you liked the new chappie!!! Next chapter will be up very soon its almost written!! No flames but any other reviews are welcome as usually! *bows* danke


	10. Shopping and demons

Disclaimer: I think you know who I own and don't own. The two demons though? They are for sale you can purchase them on your way out. Hehehe.

 And I'm not gonna go into the explanation of Binxs anymore cause frankly 10 chapters if you still don't understand the whole Chosen One thing, I'm sorry but I cant help you. Heh kidding…

Sorry it took so long to update…I was having writers block and mix that in with not a lot of time to be with my compy, and random people showing up in my dorm room distracting me trying to get me to be un-antisocial and bam you have a no update for a while. But its here now!!! Bwahahahahaha….

Ah Review thankees!:

            Clear Shadow: ok ok ok , me no call you Cleary….I promise…thank you for the Mr. Tinkles *huggle* Bwhahaha, anyways again thanks for your review…

                                                PLEASE UPDATE!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!

            Lisa: Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like this, sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next update hopefully ASAP.

That's everyone…enjoy the chapter guys! See ya at the checkout… (don't forget…demons are for sale half of-*is tackled and dragged out*)

Binxs: sorry about that, guys, Sharpsnout has officially lost its mind…

Who you callin an it!!! 

Binxs: you

Why you…..

****************

The dream that Binxs experienced that night, where more elaborate versions of the ones he had experienced at the hospital. Once again he was at the cemetery, watching as the older version of himself sat next too the girl her arm around his shoulders comforting him. He leaned closer too her hesitantly then reached into his pocket and brought out that orb thing. He held it in his hand both him and the girl staring at it. She poked it and then looked at him shrugging her shoulders. He nodded and slipped it back into his pocket

"I know what I've gotta do, I've known it all along I was just afraid too face it." He said too the girl. He stood up and stared at one of the markers on the wall, "forgive me, all of you forgive me," he knelt down near the girl and kissed her cheek. "I love you," and with that he disappeared in the blue lights.

"Binxs!" the girl said loudly standing up quickly "no, no don't you even!" she shouted before she too disappeared.

The dream shifted too a small kitchen, there he was as a baby, sitting in a highchair, his mom sitting next too him a spoon in hand ready and poised. It was like he was watching this on TV.

"Ok, this is Dan's first attempt at solid food, brought too you by Gerber and Brawny Paper Towels, video recording done by yours truly the proud father Max Burmen." A man's voice said, suddenly his dad moved into the picture. He stood nearby the highchair, with a video camera poised. "And there's the proud determined mother Pam," Max moved the camera a little "and here we have the main man, Daniel Burmen himself!" Binxs saw himself grin widely and reach for the camera. The light in the room began too fade and soon Binxs wasn't looking at his parents in the bright kitchen, but in back in the hospital it dark and scary looking and a shadowy figure at the end of the hall and that was the last thing Binxs would remember that night.

                        ****************

The feeling of something on his chest was what Binxs awoke to the next morning. Slowly he opened his eyes and came face to face with a Siamese cat. The cat's eyes where closed and it was contently lying on his chest paws folded underneath its body. 

"Hi kitty," Binxs said quietly gently petting her head. The cat's eyes opened, she looked at him and mewed softly. He scratched her ears and she began purring loudly rubbing her head under his hand. Binxs rubbed his hand over her back and her back arched. His hand touched a collar, Binxs lifted the charm attached to the collar; it had the same symbol that was on the book. "Wow, this magic stuff's getting weird. We have a cat? You're not a magic cat are you?" The cat moved off of him as Binxs sat up and climbed down the ladder. "Good thing you're not a black cat, then I'd be really creeped out." He said thinking of the books he had read and the movies he had seen that always portrayed a black cat with witches. At the home some of the girls would watch a TV show called 'the Worst Witch' all the cats in there where black cats. 

The cat mewed again and stretched her paw out at him. Hesitating for a moment Binxs reached up and lifted the cat up. She purred louder and rubbed her head again cheek he held her as she needed his tee-shirt. Binxs walked out of his room and down the stairs, he smelt coffee coming from the kitchen and headed there. Piper was standing near a coffee maker and Phoebe was sitting at the table reading. She looked up and saw him,

"Morning,"

"Morning," Binxs replied Phoebe noticed the cat in Binxs's arms 

"Hey would you look at that,"

"What?" Piper said turning around

"Looks like Kit's found a friend,"

"Kit?" Binxs asked looking at the cat "so that's your name."

"She's not exactly a people cat," Binxs looked at Piper curiously 

"Really?" she nodded

"But she really seems to like you," Phoebe said "was she in the hall?" Binxs shook his head 

"Nope, woke up and she was laying on top of me,"

"Really?" Binxs nodded "interesting, I think that's the fastest she's ever bonded with someone, so what would you like for breakfast?" Piper asked, he shrugged Piper smiled and shook her head. She walked over to him and hugged him "well what do you usually have?"

"Cereal," he said 'its usually just cereal cause we where on a special program at school, we got there and they gave us breakfast and lunch for free, the state paid for it. We only ate dinner at the home on weekdays, 'cept on weekends, then Nan made stuff like eggs, pancakes, and French toast." Piper's smile got wider 

"Now we're getting somewhere, eggs or French toast?"

"Scrambled eggs please,"

"Order of scrambled eggs coming up," Piper said pulling out eggs and milk from the fridge, she walked over to the stove and began making the scrambled eggs. Binxs looked around; he set Kit down on the floor, she walked to her dish of food and began eating. 

"Where's Prue?" He asked sitting at the table

"Work," Phoebe said

"Oh,"

"After you eat, go get dressed, brush your teeth, then come back down here and I'll give you your inhalator and we'll head to the mall." Binxs nodded, Piper set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. "You want milk or juice?"

"Juice please," Piper nodded, she walked over to the fridge

"Orange ok?" Binxs grinned and nodded

"Ya!" he said, she poured him a glass of orange juice and put it on the table. Binxs took a bite "this is really good,"

"I'm glad you like it," Binxs put his fork down and sighed a little

"What's wrong?" he shrugged Piper hugged his shoulder "come on,"

"Dunno just, I guess I kinda miss my friends."

"That's understandable" she said 

"I mean I was so happy to leave, but I still feel sad they were like my family." He looked at Piper "but I'm glad to be here!" he said grinning

"Glad to hear it," Piper said and kissed him on the head, his ears went red. He started eating again and looked around the kitchen taking in the room. A door in the corner caught his attention.

"What's that door go to?" he asked Piper looked at him then looked where Binxs was pointing.

"That's the door to the basement,"

"Oh," he said quietly, he was curious to see what was down there exactly but the more he stared at it the more a feeling of foreboding racked his brain and suddenly he didn't want to go near there at all.

After he finished, Binxs put his plate in the sink and ran upstairs to his room. He changed into jeans and a tee shirt from his backpack. He sat at the desk and pulled a pair of socks and his sneakers on. Binxs hoped he could get some new clothes and new sneakers at the mall, his old stuff was either hand-me-downs, or donated stuff. He took his night clothes and tossed them into the hamper. 

Looking around, Binxs climbed up the ladder and made his bed. It was expected of the kids to always keep their beds neat and the rooms clean back at the home, so this was just habit for Binxs. When he was done, he walked into the bathroom, at the sink he found a blue cup with the name 'Dan' printed on it, sticking out of the cup was a comb, a toothbrush, and a tube of toothpaste. He grinned wide seeing his name on the cup, and began brushing his teeth. When he finished, he rinsed his mouth out, picked up the comb and brushed his short dark brown hair splashing a little water on it to get his bangs which stuck up in all directions to calm. A soft mew from the door caught his attention 

"Hi Kit," Binxs said squatting down in front of the cat "what's up?" the cat mewed again and rubbed up against his leg, before turning and walking into his room. Binxs followed her curious, she gracefully leapt onto his bureau and climbed onto his bed. Blinking, Binxs climbed the ladder and watched as Kit needed his blanket before curling up between his wolf stuffed animal and the bear. "You're a weird cat, but that's ok. I'm glad you like me," He said petting the cat, she purred loudly, rubbed her head against his hand and lay back down.

"Binxs you all set to go?" Piper's voice called from downstairs 

"Coming!" he answered, giving Kit one last pet, Binxs climbed down the ladder and ran downstairs.

                        ************

Driving through San Francisco, Binxs couldn't help, but stare in amazement, it was just like in the pictures he had seen only better it was finally starting to click, this was his home now not LA, San Francisco. They pulled into the large parking lot of a mall called 'Bay View Mall' the outside alone was huge, Binxs couldn't wait to see the inside. They parked the car and holding Piper's hand, Binxs followed them inside. He was right the inside was a real eye opener. Three levels of stores, new sights, new smells, new sounds, all foreign too Binxs, the smell of food wafted past his nose and despite having had breakfast only a little while before, Binxs felt his stomach growl with anticipation that maybe he'd get some of the food he smelt. Phoebe promised too meet them at the food court for lunch and walked off towards the other end of the mall. Piper looked down at Binxs, who was still in awe over the store.

"Well lets get you some new clothes what do you say?"

"Ok,"

"And after that we'll meet Phoebe at the food court, get some lunch, and you can pick some stores you want to go into for yourself and your room, sound good?" Binxs nodded

"Yup," he exclaimed grinning and followed Piper through the crowd towards the stores lined up. 

The first store they walked into was called J C Penny's (A/N: Don't know if there's J C Penny's in SF, like I have stated, I've never been too SF….never been too CA for that matter, anyways if there aren't…then I'm sorry but in this there are, cause I don't know what other stores there might be, I hate clothes shopping there for don't make it a habit of knowing what clothing stores are where, I can usually be found at the electronics or book store, you ask me what state has a Best Buy or Borders and we may have a conversation going on.) it was filled with all types off clothes, they walked down the aisle between the clothes and reached an entire section of boys clothes. Binxs grinned, no more hand-me-downs! 

Piper walked over to a rack filled with jeans, she pulled a few off and held them against Binxs; the first couple were to way too big for the boy. Even though Binxs was incredibly bored he finally starting too realize that he was with his family, he now had people who loved him and wanted him with them and the boredom didn't bother him as much anymore. At least for a little while it didn't, the boredom came back very quickly and more so then earlier. Binxs was tired, hungry, and very, very bored. 

While Piper checked out the shirts, Binxs's eyes wandered around the store; then down the aisle they had come down, he slowly walked down the walkway and peeked outside the store; where the crowds rushed past with their shopping bags. Binxs looked back at Piper who was still gathering tee-shirts and jeans from the racks, he knew he probably should stay with her and he might worry her if he wandered off, or he might get in trouble like the time he had wandered off when his 2nd grade class was at the Natural History Museum, he had wanted too see the Egyptian sarcophagus, but the class was there too see the dinosaur bones. Curiosity was getting the better of him, he wanted too explore the mall a little, he cautiously stepped out of the store planning on just looking around from that position, but the small nine year old was quickly swept up in the crowd and soon found himself, not in front of the store he had been in with Piper, but in front of another store.

"Uh oh," Binxs said quietly, "this isn't good," as he looked around trying to figure out what he should do; something happened, something that Binxs had never experienced before. The people around him slowed down moving in slow motion, like someone had pressed the slowmo button on a remote, they turned grey like an old movie, Binxs looked down at his own body, while the people around him where grey, he was normal. Quickly Binxs looked around; he rubbed his eyes and kept looking praying he was just seeing things, when suddenly he caught sight of something that turned his blood cold, two men in dark suits wearing dark sunglasses, standing side by side on the second floor looking down at him. The terror he had felt when he had been shot echoed through his memory. 

One of the suites pointed a finger at Binxs and gestured for him too come. Binxs swallowed his fear and took off running through the slow moving crowd, dodging the people, darting in and out of them, every other step, looking behind him and quickening his pace when he'd see the two suits walking calmly towards him the older looking one, still gesturing too him too come. Binxs suddenly couldn't breath very well, it was taking a lot of effort too allow air into his lungs; he tripped over one of the people sitting on a bench stretching her legs out slowly. Binxs hit the tile floor hard landing on his knees and sliding across the slick floor. He coughed more sliding on his rear trying desperately too get away from the demons. He closed his eyes as he starting feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and when he opened them, everything was back too normal and the demons where gone.

"Binxs?!" he heard Phoebe's voice exclaim; suddenly she was at his side helping him too his feet. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Their here," Binxs managed too gasp out, before he felt himself thrown into a convulsion of coughs and gasps as it become near impossible too get air. Phoebe nearly panicked for a moment, before picking him up "did Piper take you too J C Penny's?" she asked he nodded, "she's got your inhaler lets go find her, just try and breath slowly, I know its hard, but you need too try and relax your breathing." Binxs tried too do as she asked, it was hard. Phoebe carried him through the mall pushing people out of the way, saying quick excuse me's and running faster. She spotted Piper at the customer service counter just outside of J C Penny's talking hurriedly with a young man behind the counter, "Piper!" Phoebe said loudly, she set Binxs down

"Phoebe? Binxs!" she exclaimed "thank god," she paused and stared at Binxs "what's wrong?!"

"Quick I need the inhalator with the red cap," Piper dug through her purse and handed it too Phoebe, who put the nozzle in Binxs's mouth "Ok I'm going to count too three, when I hit three, take as deep of a breath as you can and I'm going to spray this in your mouth, ready?" Binxs's body was shaking as he made heaving noises trying too get the air in "One, two, three," she pressed the button on the top and Binxs felt the spray enter his mouth and travel down his windpipe unblocking it. Cool air rushed into his lungs and Binxs sighed with relief.

"Tha…thank you," he said softly

"Binxs why did you wander off? I was scared too death that something had happened too you," Piper said kneeling down too his level looking at him a mixture of disappointment and fear on her face.

"I'm sorry," he said putting his head down,

"Why don't we go get some lunch and you can tell us what happened ok?" Binxs nodded somberly, how could he have worried them so much, he should've stayed put and not gone exploring. They took the escalator upstairs too the food court. Piper told him he could pick out what he wanted and Binxs said he wanted a cheese pizza and a water. While Piper went off too go buy the food for the three of them, Binxs followed Phoebe too the tables near the window and they sat down. Binxs looked out the window watching the people down below scurrying about too their cars or into the mall. When Piper came back over with the food, Binxs first took a sip of water trying to get the awful taste of the spray in his mouth out. 

"Ok, Binxs do you want too tell us what happened?" Binxs nodded

"I didn't mean too wander off, I really didn't, I just peeked out of the store too see what else there was, all the people like swept me up, I didn't mean too go far, it was an accident"

"I understand, it happens, you still should have stayed with me but it was an accident that you got away from the store."

"Binxs when I found you, you said their here, who where you talking about?" hr took a bite of his pizza, chewed, then swallowed before looking at his aunts.

"Those demons I told you guys about. They're here, they where comin after me. I got scared and started running away from them, I don't know how but they turned all the people grey makin them move in slow motion, 'cept me. What do they want?" he said quietly staring at his food. "I don't wanna go with them," Piper leaned over and hugged him tightly while Phoebe gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Sweetie did you get a good look at them?" she asked, he nodded 

"A pretty good look,"

"When we get home, the three of us will look in the book and see if we can find them in there ok?" Binxs nodded again grinning a little "and don't worry; their not going to get you, we wont let them near you." 

After they finished eating, the three of them walked back too J.C. Penny's and Piper found the clothes she had abandoned when Binxs wandered off, had him try them on, and paid for them. Then they walked to the Vans store where Binxs tried on different sneakers and found the pair he liked the most. 

After that they walked around the mall as Binxs looked in each and every store picking things out for his room. In one store, he picked out a few posters one of wolves howling at a moon, one of Dale Earnheart Jr. and his Budweiser number eight car, and a good size map of the world. The next store, a bookstore; Binxs chose a few books too add to his collection. "Johnny Tremain", "The Giver", "Holes", and a few Boxcar children's, along with a sketchbook and a complete art set. In the electronics store, Binxs picked out a few movies and Piper bought him a gameboy with two games, Poke'mon red and a baseball game. While Piper went to go get more sheets, blankets, and curtains for his room, Binxs and Phoebe went to the toy store. The first thing that caught Binxs's eyes was the legos, so at the toy store he bought a few lego sets, a few toy cars and trucks, and Phoebe picked out some bored games. 

Weighed down by all the stuff they had bought, the family walked out of the mall towards the car. Inside Binxs sat in the back seat reading one of the books he had picked out. As they where pulling out of the parking spot Binxs leaned between the seats,

"Thank you guys, for all the stuff," Phoebe turned around and ruffled his hair.

"Anytime Binxs," Piper paused at a stoplight and also turned around to look at him.

"I think this takes care of all the birthdays and Christmas's we've missed together wouldn't you say?" she said "now we just need to worry about your birthday this year. Its coming up isn't it?" Binxs nodded, Phoebe put her hands to her temples

"I'm sensing its, October 31st" she looked at him "am I correct?" Binxs grinned and started laughing. 

"Yup,"

"Halloween birthday, if that's not the best time to have a birthday I don't know what is." Binxs leaned into the seat and looking out the window he sighed and went back to reading his new book.

            *******************

Bwhahahahaha….once again…the girl in the beginning, Sharpie-chan no own. So ya…ok lets see, hope you all enjoyed the fic, you see why it took me so long to update? I couldn't end the damn thing…I'm having the feelin that I've had that problem before…hm….anyways….Ya so review please…no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome…

                        *Bows*

            Sharpsnout

Oh ya….Do I hear 50 bucks for the demons 50 for the pair 50 for the pai- *is once again tackled and dragged out* Later guys!!!  


	11. Memories

Disclaimer: I own Binxs…yep he's pretty much it, also I own Max and Pam too but that's also 'bout it…oh…and the demons Lunus and Roges, however if anyone wants to buy them I will be putting them on EBAY…hehe,

So long time nein update huh? Sorry massive writers block, prevent the Sharpsnout from updating…that and I was having this HUGE spur on another fic, "The Immortal Child" that one took off like a rocket and just haven't had time to work on this…but I did finish another chapter, oh just a word of warning 'bout the chapter, the video thing was a last minute throw in that really made up a good portion of the chapter…in a way it's a good way to show you all what a goof Binxs's father really was… so I hope you all enjoy it…

Ok…so no new reviews…man…aw well, please send some reviews! Pweety pwease?

Heh…ok anyways for you all a new chapter! Enjoy!

Upon returning to the manor, Binxs helped carry in all the bags inside from the car then dashed up to his room carrying the bags containing his new posters and his new books. He was struggling to hang up the map on the far wall that had the most space. One it wouldn't stay up with the tape and two it was so large that Binxs couldn't keep one end up with out the other end falling down to the floor. After the enormous battle which followed, Phoebe came up to check on him and grinned as she watched him struggle with the poster, which finally fell down completely draping over him.

"I don't suppose you want some help Binxs?" The lump which was Binxs moved to look at her and nodded. She grinned wider and walked over pulling the poster off him and together they used thumbtacks to secure the large poster up, Binxs had to climb up on his bunk to reach one corner which stretched, brushing his ceiling. "When you picked this out I didn't realize how big it was." It was true; the poster easily covered the entire wall.

"Yup," Binxs said grinning. He reached for the tacks again and chewed on his knuckle deep in thought.

"What'cha thinking about?" Phoebe asked putting her hand on his shoulder and hugging him.

"Just where I'm gonna mark all the places I wanna visit. I think I'll mark the places I want to visit with these blue ones, and with the silver ones I'll mark places I've already been." He said sticking the first blue tack right on New York, the first silver one he placed on the letters LA and the second silver one wound up on San Francisco. After that he began placing the blue tacks all around the map all the places around the world he wanted to go. After that poster was up, Binxs covered the other walls with the other two posters. Then he took his new books and set them up in the bookcase next to his old ones.

"Binxs Phoebe, come downstairs, we've got work to do remember?" Piper's voice echoed upstairs,

"Come on you, let's go on a demon hunt." Phoebe said holding her hand out to him. Binxs grinned and took her hand; they looked at each other and walked downstairs.

Downstairs, living room, on the coffee table, Piper had the Book of Shadows open and was flipping through it.

"Its about time," Piper said grinning "get all your things away?"

"Almost," Binxs said sitting down next to her while Phoebe sat on his other side.

"All right, lets find these guys," Phoebe said and began flipping the pages while Binxs looked at the pictures carefully, he didn't see the demons at all. He began to worry, what if they weren't in here, what if they never figured out how to get rid of them and they came after him, he didn't want anything to happen to his aunts.

"What if their not in here?" he asked softly Piper put her arm around his shoulders and hugged him gently

"We'll find them don't worry," she said kissing him on the top of his head.

Suddenly the phone rang,

"I'll get it," Phoebe said she dashed out into the foyer to get the phone, Binxs reached to turn the page, picturing the younger demon in his mind, when suddenly the pages began flipping by themselves. Quickly Binxs put his hands down in shock, Piper looked at him and he looked back at her both in shock as the pages instantly floated down the second that Binxs's hands weren't over the book

"Phoebe!" Piper called, Phoebe came in talking on the phone,

"Hold on a second," she said into the phone and looked at Piper "what?" Piper looked at her

"Something strange just happened with the book, it was flipping the pages on its own." Phoebe looked at Piper questioningly Binxs nodded hurriedly "when Binxs put his hands near it," she looked at him "do it again sweetie." He nodded slowly and slowly put his hand over the book in the back of his mind he kept the image of the demon clear.

Once again the pages began flipping on their own and Binxs felt his hand getting warm not enough to burn but like sunshine on a spring day.

"I'll call you back," Phoebe said hanging up the portable phone and walking over to them. "Is Binxs doing that?" Piper shrugged and put her arm around Binxs's shoulders.

"Binxs are you doing that?"

"I don't know, I think so," he answered biting his bottom lip hard. The pages stopped flipping and settled down opening to the picture of the demon that had been after Binxs. The one that never spoke to him, he felt the blood drain from his face and felt his heart beat quicken. Piper saw the paleness in his face

"Sweetie is that one of them?" he nodded; Phoebe moved the book a little so she could read from it.

"Lunus, well known Demonic bounty hunter, he is known to take any job for high level demons as long as the pay is sufficient. Is mainly a solitary hunter, but will join forces with other more powerful demons and warlocks if the bounty is more valuable then normal." She paused and looked at Binxs quickly before continuing "he has no overly powerful abilities, but does carry a type of gun that weakens all magical beings, it usually is not used to kill but it does paralyzes the victim's powers temporally, Lunus uses this to capture his bounty, the bullets the gun deploys resemble normal 9mm bullets."

"I'm in trouble, aint I?" Binxs said quietly staring at the picture, Phoebe was about to answer when the front door opened and Prue came in grinning.

"Ok, I stopped by the elementary school down the street, Kennedy Elementary on my way home; Binxs your all set for school you start the day after tomorrow. Your old school is faxing all your records over. So tomorrow if you two want I can take the day off, and take him to the doctors for a check up I couldn't believe that I got an appointment for tomorrow this short notice, but I did, he's also gonna have a dentist appointment in two weeks so one of you is going to have to take him. So Binxs you're really going to have a hectic next few weeks. Did either one of you call that specialist the doctor at the hospital recommended?" She stopped when she saw the looks on their faces, "what, what happened why the long faces?" Piper picked up the book and pointed at the picture of Lunus.

"We've got a demonic bounty hunter after Binxs," Phoebe said her arm wrapped protectively around Binxs's shoulders.

"Come again?" Prue said sitting down next to Piper and reading the passage in the book. "Lunus, Demonic bounty hunter?"

"Binxs had a run in with him at the mall, him and friend of his that apparently has the ability to slow time, not stop it, slow it." Piper said.

"Binxs is this the guy who was at your school?" Binxs nodded

"I never saw his face, he stayed in the car the whole time, the other guy is the one I talked to. I know I shouldn't have talked to him, but he said he knew my dad." He looked up at his aunts "I'm sorry, if I had just listened to what we where taught in school 'bout strangers none of this would've happened." Prue hugged his shoulders gently

"Binxs, look at me," he looked at her slowly "none of this is your fault understand?" Binxs swallowed and bit his lip for a minute before he leaned closer to her; he closed his eyes as she rocked him.

"She's right sweetie, none of this is your fault and no matter what we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Piper kissed him on the top of his head "I'm going to go make dinner,"

"I'll grab the mail," Phoebe walked into the hall and came back with the mail. There was a large envelope among the letters.

"What's that?" Piper asked looking at the envelope. Phoebe held it up to her

"It's for Binxs," Prue looked at Binxs then stood up and took the envelop from

Phoebe, "Daniel Burmen, 1329 Prescott Street," Prue said reading the address "the return

address is in LA, Marlboro Street," she looked at Piper and Binxs came up behind Prue

"Is that where I used to live…where my parents-" he started to say and stopped, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe nodded and Phoebe put her arms around his shoulders. They sat back down on the couch,

"Well its Binxs's mail, it's his to open," Prue said handing the envelope to Binxs. Binxs took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. He reached inside and pulled out a letter and a video tape. He opened the letter and cocked his head trying to read it.

"I can't read it, its really fancy cursive." Piper took the letter from him and looked over the eloquent handwriting. "What's it say?"

"It says 'Dear Daniel, I don't expect you to remember me, but I remember you very well. I helped your parents get settled here when they first moved to LA. I was a close friend of your mothers helping her through her pregnancy with you and sitting for you whenever she needed me. You where such a sweet little boy and it was hard for me to say good bye to you when your parents died. After their deaths, I along with your neighbors each took whatever items we felt where sentimental from your house and kept them in ours until we could return them to you. I gave everything I had to Leeann Phelps who lived across the street from you; she gave the box to your aunts along with other items. This video however was lost in my house and I just found it. I'm not sure what is exactly on it, it was taken from your father's study. I pray we meet again someday and I hope you or your aunts keep in touch with me, just to let me know how you are doing. Sincerely Janice Margaret,'" Piper handed the letter to Binxs who looked it over before reaching into the envelope and puling out the video.

"Can we watch it?" he asked softly, Phoebe took it nodding. She walked over to the TV and put it in the VCR.

The four of them sat on the couch together waiting for it to start. A date popped up on the blue screen 11/10/89, before the screen gave way to a hospital corridor. The camera was bouncing up and down as if the person holding it was walking very fast or running. Suddenly the person slowed to a stop and the camera focused. They where looking through a glass window, through the window was a nursery. Nurses walked around checking the babies. The camera person moved the camera so they where looking at the cameraman, Binxs's father Max Burmen. Binxs started at his father with the same ice blue eyes as him, light brown hair and a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like the nurses already beat me to the punch. Let's be very, very quiet and see if we can find the mommy and the baby. Oh yes before I forget, cause I probably will in a few years, you know see this tape hanging around in the assorted bunch of tapes I can assure will be acquired over the years until Dan's like what 30 married and out of the house. Anyways and be like…ok now what did I tape on this one, today's the day we can finally bring Daniel Michael Burmen home, I think he'll be as happy as his mom and I to get outta this hospital. I'm just visiting and I'm getting the creeps" Max said grinning wide and shivering jokingly; Phoebe, Prue and Piper looked at each other and grinned with amusement.

"I guess Max didn't change with fatherhood," Piper whispered to Prue who nodded trying not to laugh. Max began walking down the corridor again and stopped in front of a closed door.

"Here we are, let's see if mommy and baby are awake. Shh," he opened the door quietly. The sisters again exchanged another look this time a one of sadness as the camera focused on their older sister Pam, sound asleep in a rocking chair in her arms, lay a little bundle in blue. "Yep I was right, zonked," the baby in her arms however wasn't asleep. "That's my boy," Max said putting the camera down on the table so it was still watching him, and picking the baby up. "Your going to be a night owl isn't you? Just like me,"

"That's me!" Binxs exclaimed grinning Piper nodded

"Yup that's you,"

"Hey Danny how's it hanging," Max said holding baby Dan and sitting down on a chair, "you and me haven't had a chance to really chat have we? Man to man, Gonna have to lay dow some ground rules ok? Now these two AM crying for food? I'll put up with if for a few weeks until you get settled in, after all being born its gotta be kind of stressful 'specially being born in the back seat of the car on Halloween, but after those two weeks your only to wake up your mother deal?" Max said grinning wide rocking the baby who closed his eyes and appeared to drift off to sleep. "Ok when your more awake we'll talk some more on the ground rules" he paused and stared at the baby for a moment "your gonna have it all buddy I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you. You've got my word," Max kissed the baby on the forehead. "I'll always be here to protect you and guide you."

"Max?" Pam's voice from somewhere away from the cameras view said "honey how long have you been in here?"

"Just a few minutes you ready to go home?" Max stood up and walked away from the cameras view. They camera stayed focused on the empty chair,

"The sooner the better, I hate hospitals."

"Then lets get going, oops hold on a sec, the cameras still running, the batteries going to die if I don't shut it down." Max walked up to the camera and the screen went black.

This black lasted a few seconds as the camera turned on the blue screen again a date 01/03/90 appeared before the screen gave way to a small kitchen, Binxs stared it was the same kitchen he had seen in his dream. Max popped back into the frame grinning at it wide.

"Here we are ladies and gents, boys and girls, to Dan's first attempt at actual baby food. Brought to you by Gerber and Independence Super Market of Los Angeles, California, film directed by Max Burmen, filming by Max Burmen, set designer Max Burmen, casting by-"

"Max!" Prue, Phoebe, and Piper looked at each other quickly as their sister's voice said loudly trying not to laugh at her husband from somewhere out the camera's range. Suddenly Pam stepped into the camera's view she stood poised with a jar of baby food in one hand a spoon in the other. Dan sat in a highchair clapping and grinning reaching for the camera. "Poor Dan is going to watch this someday,"

"Oh come on Pam no kid likes watching home movies about themselves."

"When he's older he will," she looked at him "don't you wish you could?"

"Uh, no I am glad proof of my childhood is non existent. I was a pathetic little squirt whose biggest thrill was playing ridicules jokes on my stepbrother and usually having them backfire massively." Pam looked at him sadly "hey I'm ok with it," he grinned "come on lets get this major production on the road," Max whipped out an rain slicker, a motorcycle helmet and a pair of rubber gloves. He pushed the face shield on the helmet down and stood ready with a frying pan in one hand and a scrub brush in the other. "Ok go for it,"

"Max you look ridicules,"

"You won't be thinking that when you're covered in baby food and I'm nice and clean."

"Oh don't be such a baby,"

"I am not being a baby, I'm being smart," Pam rolled her eyes

"No your being a goof," Max shrugged and stood ready as Pam took a spoonful of food and brought it towards Dan. He took a bite and made a face Pam turned to look at Max "see nothing to worry abo-" suddenly the spoon, the food, and the frying pan in Max's hand went sailing through the window behind Max shattering it. Pam jumped up screaming a little.

"What the hell!?" Max said jumping, "Pam are you all right?"

"Ye…Yes…what happened?"

"I don't know is Dan ok?" Pam looked over at him; he was grinning and clapping happily. Piper, Phoebe Prue, and Binxs looked at one another

"Whoa…" Binxs breathed "Did I do that?!"

"I…I don't know sweetie." Prue said. On the TV Max walked over to the window and Pam came up behind him with Dan in her arms.

"Pam, I think, I think Dan did that,"

"Max don't be ridicules there's no way he has-"

"Pam look at your family, look at me, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"But how,"

"I don't know, everything happens for a reason. There's a purpose for Dan, I just wish I knew what it was. The Halliwell magic has something planned for him,"

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about this, I'll fix the window tomorrow it'll give me some time to think. Hey maybe we should call your grandmother,"

"No, no she is the last person I'm going to call about this."

"But she had to go through this with your sisters; she has to have some idea of what we could do,"

"No Max I refuse to ask Grams for help,"

"Bu-"

"The answer is no, and that's it,"

"All right," he said putting his arm around Pam's shoulder. Before looking over at the camera, "Hey the cameras still running,"

"Should we erase this?"

"No, not right away if we need to I will till then, lets just turn it off, I don't know about you but I could sure go for a banana split, what do you say?"

"How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"That's just it I can't think on an empty stomach,"

"Do you think it's safe?"

"We can't just hide away in the house Pam, come on I know you want a hot fudge sundae, I'll give Janice a call, see if she can sit." Max walked over to the camera and it went black. Phoebe hit the fast forward button, but nothing else came. The four of them sat in silence for a moment before looking at each other.

"Binxs why don't you go get washed up for dinner ok?" he nodded

"K." he said softly obviously just as confused as the sisters. He slowly walked out of the room. After he had disappeared upstairs the sisters looked at each other.

"Max knew, how did Max know? About us about, everything."

"Maybe Pam told him,"

"But why?"

"I don't know," Prue said "but I have a feeling it all has something to do with Grams and why she didn't want Pam to marry Max."

Upstairs in his room, Binxs sat at his desk chair sketching absently; he didn't pay any attention to what the finished project was. He left it lying on his desk when Piper called him for dinner. After dinner and after helping clean up, Binxs asked if he could watch TV, he explained at the home the kids always watched cartoons. That's where he was when Prue came into check on him,

"Hey how you doing?"

"Fine," he replied his eyes glued to the set, his favorite cartoon was on, Wily Coyote. He grinned and laughed a little as Wiley in another doomed attempt to catch the Road Runner, took out a large rocket with the words Acme on the side. He sat on top of it and lit the fuse. "You'd think he'd learn he's never gonna catch the Road Runner by getting all his stuff at Acme," Binxs said looking up at Prue. She chuckled and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Then it wouldn't be as funny," she said hugging his shoulders

"I guess your right," he admitted "still would be cool if just one time he caught that bird." Binxs grinned a little "meep meep" he said

"Hey that was pretty good;"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Prue said tickling his stomach a little, Binxs laughed and squirmed he laughed louder then he ever had at a cartoon, he'd never really been tickled before and he liked it, Prue stopped tickling him and kissed his head. The cartoon ended and Binxs stretched

"I've seen that one hundreds of times, but I still like it, it never gets old." He paused and looked at Prue "what time do I gotta go to the doctors?"

"Well the only appointment I could get was at 8:30 tomorrow morning, so-"

"So I gotta get up early?"

"Well what time do you usually get up?"

"Uh, at the home we had to be up at 7:30 to be at school by 8:30, we had breakfast at school and class started at 9. On weekends we couldn't get up until at least 9, 9:30 was the latest we could sleep."

"So we should be up by at least 7:30, if you want we can stop and you can get a donut."

"I don't like donuts," Binxs said he shrugged "dunno why though, never have."

"Well how about muffins?" he grinned wide

"I like those!" he exclaimed

"Then it's settled."

"Does that mean I gotta go to bed now?" he asked looking at his new watch it was only 7:30. He usually went to bed at 8:30, nine if he could get away with it.

"No, but you probably should hit the showers, so you can be nice and clean for tomorrow." Binxs made a face

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes you gotta," she said tickling him a little bit again. "Do you like baths or showers?" He shrugged "how about we stick with a shower for now, I'll go get your water started you go to you room grab your PJs deal?" he nodded

"Ok," And with that Binxs ran upstairs to his room.

After his shower, feeling very clean, Binxs went downstairs into the kitchen, very thirsty. He went over to the cabinet where the glasses were, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach them. He was about to try that calling thing that he had done in his dream when Phoebe poked her head in

"Hey how was your shower?"

"Nice," he replied "but I'm kinda thirsty, can I have something to drink please?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask," Binxs went red

"I kinda do, see I can't reach the glasses," Phoebe grinned

"You know I used to have that same problem when I was your age, the glasses where always out of my reach." She leaned down so she was eyelevel with him "you know what I used to do?"

"What?"

"Well if you want to know the secrete to my success you've gotta swear you'll take it with you to the grave," Binxs grinned and nodded

"I swear," he said crossing his heart "cross my heart hope to die,"

"Well I used to just climb onto the counter when I was a few years younger then you are, I'd pull a chair over from the table and climb up that way. But you're tall enough to pull yourself right onto the counter."

"I can climb on the counter?" Binxs exclaimed in shock,

"Just be careful," he grinned "you might want to use a chair to climb up though sweetie, until your shoulder is better, pulling yourself onto the counter might irritate it,"

"Thanks Phoebe," he walked over to the table and dragged a chair over to the counter and easily stepped up onto the counter. He knelt on the top and reached up pulling down a glass.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk," he replied

"Should've guessed that," Binxs grinned and shrugged as he slid back onto the chair, he pushed the chair back to where it had been and sat down in it as Phoebe poured him a glass and took a bottle of water out of the fridge for herself and sat across from him. Binxs took a sip of his milk and looked at Phoebe.

"Did watchin' that video make you guys sad?" he asked softly Phoebe didn't answer right away she reached over and put her arm around his shoulder.

"A little bit, we loved your mom very much." Binxs put the glass down and stared at it

"I'm sorry," he said softly

"For what?"

"Askin' to watch that movie, I wanted to know what was on it, I'm sorry it made you guys sad."

"Hey, its ok Binxs, true watching it did make us a little sad, but we got to see how happy your mom was and see what a great little baby you where and how you turned out to be just a great kid,"

"Really?"

"Really," Binxs put his head down a little

"I just wish I could remember them, I mean seein them on the movie was great, but I want the real thing." Phoebe hugged him tight and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know you do and that's completely understandable." She paused for a moment as she let go of him and looked at him "you know you and me have a lot in common." Binxs cocked his head curiously

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"Like what?"

"Well we're both Scorpios," Binxs made a confused face

"Scorpios?"

"Astrological signs," he still looked confused "come on I'll show you," Binxs finished his milk and put it in the sink. Phoebe took his hand and led him to her room. She took out a book from her bedside table and showed him the pictures inside. "See every couple of months have a sign, some people believe it describes our personalities and why we are the way we are." Phoebe pointed to Scorpio the scorpion. "This is you and me, October 23rd to November 22, Scorpios are considered passionate, intense, secretive, magnetic, powerful, and vindictive, like their spider namesake they can be quick and bold and strike when the time is right."

"What's vindictive mean?"

"It means some one who's vengeful."

"Oh," Phoebe grinned

"What about passionate?"

"That's someone whose takes pride in what their doing they have a love of it."

"So think that sounds a little like you?"

"I guess, I am secretive, but I don't think I'm ven…vindictive, powerful, intense, passionate or magnetic." He looked at her "am I?"

"Well I think you are very powerful, you're a Halliwell, we're a powerful family." Binxs grinned

"What else do we have in common?"

"Well we're the youngest in the family, we both have the power to see into the future," she grinned "same hair color, see we have lots of stuff in common,"

"I guess we do, what's your favorite candy?"

"Twix and M&Ms" Binxs's mouth dropped

"Mine two!"

"See more stuff, whose your favorite Loony Toon?"

"Willey E. Coyote!" Binxs said loudly emphasizing the E, Phoebe reached over and tussled his hair

"Gotta love that determined Coyote," she said.

"Binxs?" Piper's voice called through the house,

"Yea?"

"Where are you?" she said her voice getting closer

"He's in here Piper," Phoebe said, seconds later Piper poked her head into Phoebe's room.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Phoebe was showing me astro…" he looked at Phoebe "what's it called 'gain?"

"I was showing him astrology,"

"Ah, well little Scorpio, its time for you to crawl your way to brush your teeth and then make your way to bed,"

"Do I hafta?"

"Honey its nearly 9:15, you've got to get up early tomorrow remember?" Binxs made a face, it wasn't that he forgot, he had just chosen not to remember, he hated going to the Doctors it always meant he was going to get a shot even if he was told he wasn't getting a shot chances where he was getting one.

"Man," he grumbled Phoebe reached over and hugged him kissing him on the cheek

"Ooo you smell like fruit,"

"It's the shampoo, Pert Plus for kids,"

"Tropical splash," Piper added.

"That's why you smell like the Caribbean." Binxs grinned "night sweetie love you,"

"Love you too," he said grinning a little before running out of the room and into the bathroom. Phoebe watched him go; she hadn't told him what their major thing they had in common was. Neither one of them remembered their mothers.

A few minutes later Binxs was out of the bathroom and went into his room down the hall. Piper was in there folding his blankets down and he climbed up into bed. Kit was there waiting for him all curled up at the foot of his bed. When she heard him climb in, her ears perked up and she stretched, yawning stood up and walked over to him rubbing against his face before curling back up close to him. Piper chuckled a little as she pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Sweet dreams ok?" he nodded, she went on the first rung of the ladder and kissed his forehead. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Binxs said sleepily, Piper switched the light above his bed off and hopped off the ladder quietly. She reached to the desk to turn off his desk lamp, when the drawing he had left early caught her eye. It was a sketch of two guys in suits, one was the demon they had found in the book, she didn't recognize the other one. They both where standing in front of a black car, the one she recognized held a gun in his right hand, while the other had his right hand up waving. Piper looked at Binxs who was now fast asleep then back at the drawing. She picked it up and quietly turned off both his desk lamp and lowering his overhead light to a dim, before leaving the room, leaving the door open a crack and heading off to find Prue and Phoebe to show them the drawing.

Long chappie no? Would've been longer if I hadn't been paying attention and stopped myself 'fore it got any longer. Twas outta control…anyways…please as you exit the fic leave your reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome as is praise, flames are not welcome, not tolerated, and will be burned in the furnace with the bad eggs and Verooka Sault. Can you tell who watched Willy Wonka recently heh….Hey did you all know their making an updated version of Willy Wonka…Guess whose gonna play Willy?

JOHNNY DEPP!!! I can't wait to see it, anyways…heh, gotta go people enjoy the chapter!

Bows

Sharpsnout


	12. Doctors

Disclaimer:

I own Binxs…and the doctors…and the other people you don't recognize from the show…everything else belongs to the WB, Aaron Spelling, and a lot of other people who aint me.

Lets see… no new reviews…Aw well… )': ya…that's me…heh kidding…

So ya…enjoy the new chapter!

See ya at the end!

bows

About two in the morning, Binxs was awoken from a dreamless sleep by sharp pains coming from his shoulder. He sat up and switched on his overhead lamp and gently touched his shoulder, pain instantly shot from it, he winced and bit his lip. Slowly and painfully, Binxs climbed down the ladder, and out into the hall. He looked around quickly, he really didn't want to wake up the sisters, but he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep if his shoulder kept hurting like this.

Taking a deep breath he tried knocking on Phoebe's door, she was after all the closest, seconds later Phoebe emerged yawning and blinking. She looked down at him trying to wake up for a second before she realized what was going on.

"Binxs is everything ok?" She looked at her watch "its two in the morning, did you have a nightmare?" He shook his head

"No, no nightmare, I woke up 'cause my shoulder was hurtin," Phoebe was awake in seconds

"Did you sleep on it?" he shook his head again

"Huh uh,"

"Where does it hurt exactly?" He pointed to a spot on his tee-shirt, where the wound from the bullet lay underneath. Phoebe took his hand and gently led him into her room; she helped him on the bed then sat down next to him. "Let's take a look ok?" she said, helping him lift off his tee. Gently Phoebe unwrapped the ace bandage the hospital had given them to put on it for a few weeks. Binxs looked at the stitched wound; it was a dark black and blue. Phoebe was careful not to touch the wound, "well the doctors did say it would be sore for a while," she grinned "I'll give you some Tylenol that will make it feel a little better and help you sleep."

"Don't count on it," Binxs muttered remembering the ill-effect of the medicine at the hospital to knock him out. She took his hand and led him down the hall to the bathroom. Inside she took out a bottle of Children's chewable Tylenol and handed two to Binxs. He took them and looked at her, "how long will it take to work?" he asked quietly

"Not long," she said and gently led him back to his room. Binxs let out a yawn as he slowly climbed up the ladder and into bed and switched on his bed light. "Feel any better?"

"A little," he replied

"Just try and sleep, once that stuff kicks in you'll feel a whole lot better."

"Ok," he said sleepily, Phoebe reached over and pulled the covers over him.

"All set?" he nodded "where's your bear?" he looked around and moved his blankets pulling out the well worn teddy, he held in his hands staring at it. Phoebe leaned on the railing of the bunk, "does he have a name?" Binxs shook his head

"No, he was mom's bear, I dunno what she called him and I don't wanna change his name." Phoebe smiled and kissed Binxs on the head,

"Your mom called him Rockne," she whispered, Binxs looked at her quickly

"Rockne?!" he exclaimed she nodded "so that's your name, I've been callin' him Teddy 'cause I didn't know what else to call him."

"Yup, he was her favorite stuffed animal. Even when she was a teenager she had to have Rockne at least near her pillow.

"Really?" he looked at the bear again "she gave him to me, at least I think she did, I've had him since I could remember, him and Shadow," Binxs said taking the wolf stuffed animal and hugging it close as he let out a yawn.

"You should get to sleep, early day tomorrow,"

"Phoebe?"

"Hm?"

"Who gave Rockne to my mom?"

"Mom, your grandmother," Binxs looked at her, she was waiting for him to ask where Patty was, but he didn't. Instead he reached up and hugged her tight.

"Love you," he said softly, letting go and laying back down. Phoebe brushed his bangs back with her hand and kissed his forehead again.

"Love you too Binxs," she said before switching off his light and leaving him alone.

That was the last thing Binxs remembered, he didn't remember even starting to fall off to sleep. The next thing he knew Prue was leaning over him whispering that it was time to get up. He was only half awake as he climbed down the ladder and sleepily walked into the bathroom. When he came out, he even more slowly changed into his new jeans and new tee-shirt. He looked at his watch as he pulled his shirt on, it read 7:00. He yawned widely, grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser drawer, then reached under his bed to grab his sneakers, and headed downstairs. Prue was waiting in the living room watching the news; she looked up when he stumbled into the room still half asleep. She grinned and walked over to him pushing his bangs back from his face.

"Wow someone's a little tired huh?" He nodded and let out another big yawn.

"Did we party all night or something?" she asked as they walked out into the foyer. He shook his head grinning a little,

"Couldn't really sleep last night, I woke up this mornin' 'cause my shoulder was hurtin', Phoebe gave me some Tylenol and it helped a little."

"You feeling any better?" he nodded

"A little," he said walking towards the Jeep. Prue shook her head

"Nope sweetie, that's Piper's car, we're taking mine," Binxs looked at the black car parked behind the Jeep. He grinned

"Ooo," he breathed she grinned and started it up as he climbed inside. They stopped as Prue had promised and Binxs got a muffin and a carton of milk while Prue got a coffee. They stayed at the shop while Binxs ate his muffin, then it was off to the Doctors. It was in a large building on the top of a hill over looking the bay.

"We lucked out," Prue said as they headed inside "your pediatrician is in the same building as that asthma specialist the doctor at the hospital recommended."

"Am I seein' that doctor too?" Prue nodded

"I managed to get an appointment there to, I was really getting lucky yesterday, according the office the specialist Dr. Sampson is pretty hard to get an appointment with." She said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze

"I really don't wanna go to two doctors in one day,"

"I know you don't, but don't worry, everything will be ok,"

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Only if you want me to," Binxs nodded quickly

"Appositely," he said and Prue smiled. They walked into a brightly light colorful room; Prue led him over to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, my nephew Binxs is here to see Dr. Henry," she said,

"Ah yes, if you could just fill out this form and bring it back to me, we'll be all set." Prue nodded and took the clipboard and Binxs followed her over to a wall of plastic chairs.

"Lets see," Prue said sitting down, Binxs sat down next to her and leaned over reading the clipboard. "Childs full name,"

"We can stick with Binxs right?" he asked nervously

"Course, so we'll put Binxs Daniel Halliwell, how does that sound?"

"Good,"

"All right next question, child's date of birth,"

"October 31st 1989," he exclaimed

"How old is your child?" she looked over at Binxs "what should we put 11? 12?" Binxs grinned

"Can we?" he asked jokingly

"I'm sure they'd catch onto us, considering we put your birthday down as 1989, we better tell the truth," She said ruffling his hair "so 9, any known allergies?" Binxs made a face

"Strawberries," Prue nodded

"Right,"

"Can we put early mornings?"

"As what?"

"An allergy?" Prue chuckled and shook her head

"Sorry, pal doesn't work that way." She paused and read over the next question "name(s) of parent(s) or guardian(s)"

"Whose my official guardian?" Binxs asked thoughtfully "you? Or is it Piper or Phoebe?" Prue looked at him

"When we signed the papers to become your guardians, the three of us agreed that we would share guardianship. So the three of us are your official guardians,"

"Oh,"

"Why?"

"Just curious," Prue nodded and went back to the questions

"Name of last physician and reason for transfer?"

"Dunno and moved?" Binxs guessed

"I guess that's what we should put; the home never really gave us the name of the doctor they used did they? Do you remember?" Binxs shook his head "didn't think so," Prue sighed and finished off the form and returned it and the board to the receptionist. When she went back to Binxs, he had found a book and was so busy reading it he didn't notice her sit back down. "Are you ok sweetie?" he looked at her slowly and nodded

"I guess,"

"You sure?" he looked at her again and put the book down

"I don't like doctors, can't we just skip both appointments and go home?" Prue smiled sympathetically and hugged his shoulders

"I don't like doctors all that much either, but we've got to, you've got to have a check up before you can go to school and we've got to find out how severe your asthma really is, according to Piper, the doctor at the hospital was pretty concerned about it."

"Binxs?" the nurse called from the doorway to a long hall.

"Come on" Prue said softly taking his hand "it'll be over before you know it, then after we see the other doctor you and me will go out for lunch ok?"

"This is a bribe isn't it?" Prue smiled a little and kissed the top of his head

"Is it working?"

"I guess," Binxs said grinning a little. They followed the nurse down the hall and stopped outside a room. She opened the door and led them inside.

"Ok hon just need you to take off your sneakers and hop up on that scale so we can get a weight on you," Binxs did as he was told and slipped his shoes off and stood on the scale. The nurse moved the large counter back a few spots then slid the little one even further back before moving the larger one another space. "Wow you're just a little guy aren't you?" she said softly "ok hop off and stand with your back straight against the wall there," she pointed to the wall with the growth chart on it. He did as she said and when she marked off on the chart his height he stepped away, he could here her muttering "my oh my," Binxs looked at Prue who blinked and raised an eyebrow, Binxs shrugged.

"Uh excuse me? What's his weight and height?" she asked

"The doctor will be in with you in a few moments." The nurse said to Prue then turned to Binxs "hop up on the table there and take off your socks and shirt." And with that she left, Prue looked at Binxs quickly

"Binxs did you see how much you weighed?" he shook his head

"Huh uh, her arm was in the way." There was a knock on the door and a beat later a tall middle aged man with a mustache entered the room.

"Hi guys, you must be Binxs," he said to Binxs who grinned a little and nodded "and this is?"

"My aunt Prue,"

"Nice to meet you Ms Halliwell," the Doctor said shaking Prue's hand "I'm Doctor Henry," he pulled up a rolling chair and sat down near Binxs "so Binxs, I've got to ask, how did you get that name?" Binxs grinned wider and looked at Prue for a second.

"A lot of my friends used to call me that 'cause they said I remind them of the cat in Hocus Pocus,"

"Ah I should've known that, my daughter loved that movie when she was your age."

"Its my favorite,"

"So Binxs, you're nine?"

"I'll be ten in October." Doctor Henry nodded as he examined Binxs, checking his ears, eyes, throat, nose, and stomach.

A little while later, after receiving a couple shots; Doctor Henry asked Prue if she would mind if he spoke to Binxs alone. It was clear Binxs didn't want her to leave him, probably for fear of more shots and her not being there to hold his hand. When she was gone, Doctor Henry pulled his rolling chair in front of Binxs.

"So according to your file you just moved in with your aunt?"

"Aunts," Binxs said "their my mom's sisters,"

"And how do you like living with them?"

"It's the best,"

"How's your injury doing?" Binxs shrugged

"Hurt this mornin' but not now." Doctor Henry nodded

"So Binxs tell me, what's your favorite thing to eat? If you could name one thing you love to eat what would it be?" Binxs thought for a moment,

"do you mean snack food? Or like food, food?"

"Anything," Binxs grinned

"Pizza" he said "and a large glass of milk to go with it,"

"Pizza huh? That does sound good, what do you like on your pizza?"

"Nothing" he said making a face "don't like anything but cheese 'top of it. 'Specially not onions or pepperonis, yuck." Doctor Henry grinned as well

"You've got a good point there son, I don't like anything on top of my pizza either."

"Really?"

"Really," he paused for a moment then looked at Binxs again "so Binxs how often do you eat?"

"At the home we ate breakfast and lunch at school, then dinner, and a small snack, like cookies at the home." The doctor nodded and wrote that on his notepad

"And what about now?"

"Piper makes lots off good food, yesterday morning she made me scrambled eggs, and we had lunch at the mall, and then she made this really good spaghetti stuff for dinner last night." Doctor Henry nodded and wrote on his pad again

"How many helpings say last night at dinner do you usually have?"

"I think I had two, it was really good, I couldn't finish my second helpin' though,"

"Ok," Doctor Henry said he then told Binxs he could go pick out something from the toy box. Glad to have an excuse to leave the room, Binxs said a quick bye to the doctor and took off down the hall towards the toy box. Doctor Henry met Prue out in the hall to talk to her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned

"Ms. Halliwell, I'll be straight with you, I'm very concerned about your nephew's weight,"

"Why what's wrong?"

"According to what the nurse wrote down he's 4 feet exactly in height and only weighs 34 pounds. That's not a normal weight and height for a healthy nine year old boy. I talked to Binxs you know to get an inside scoop of his eating habits. And from what he's told me he should be at an average weight, the height doesn't really mean anything right now, just means he's not growing as fast as his peers, which will most likely change when he hits puberty. But his weight is what I'm extremely concerned about. Have you noticed if he seems to eat less at certain times?"

"No he always finishes what's on his plate, dinner last night he asked for seconds, but couldn't finish. But my sister really does go overboard on the cooking thing and made too much."

"Does he eat snacks or anything?"

"Not really, a cookie or a piece of fruit every now and then, he's not really big on the snacking thing, which did strike me as odd. He has a thing for milk though, that's one thing he does get plenty of." Prue said pausing for a moment "is he going to be ok?"

"What I'm going to do is ask you to keep a chart of what he eats and how much. Then I'd like to see him in three weeks. Do you know if his previous pediatrician listed him as severely underweight?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of the Home where he was living, they've changed pediatricians a lot in the past few years and none of them can tell me much." Dr. Henry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well like I said lets see if we can pinpoint exactly how much and what he's eating. That might give us a clue as to why he's like that."

"Is it possible that it's genetic?" Dr. Henry took off his glasses and looked at her

"Genetic?"

"His father was just like him, even as an adult he was very skinny. Maybe Binxs inherited his father's smallness."

"It might be, our height and weight can sometimes be determined by genetics. Even if his father was just like Binxs is, I'm not entirely sure that him being that severely underweight can be blamed on just genetics." He paused and smiled "besides that you have a very healthy nephew Ms. Halliwell." As they walked down the hall, Prue could see Binxs sitting in the waiting room, totally absorbed in the book he was reading. The nurse had apparently caught up with him and stuck him with a couple or more large stickers something he obviously wasn't too happy about, but was just being polite.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Positive," he paused and handed Binxs's chart to Prue "but you know it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get him involved in some kind of after school activities. Sports are perfect, talk it over with your sisters and Binxs, I'm not saying he should become involved in every after school program in the city, it doesn't even need to be technically a team sport. Karate is a good thing to get into, I wish I had with my kids."

"Well thank you, I'll talk it over with everyone. So three weeks you said?"

"Yup, he's all set till then. Now you have an appointment with James?"

"James?"

"Dr. Sampson,"

"Yes, the asthma specialist,"

"You wont find a better one, James has specilzed in Children's asthma for nearly 25 years he's very good."

"Thank you,"  
"His office is actually down the hall, for doors on the left."

"Thank you Dr. Henry," Dr. Henry nodded and waved a bye to Binxs who waved back and followed Prue to the receptionist desk. She gave the chart to the secretary.

"Thanks your all set, bye Binxs it was nice meeting you," she said giving him yet another sticker. Prue tried not to laugh as Binxs put on a grin as he let her put the sticker on him. Then he grabbed Prue's hand and they left the office.

"So sweetie, got enough stickers?" Binxs grinned and looked at Prue

"I look like sticker book!" he exclaimed. She reached down and hugged him tight, "what was that for?"

"Do I always need a reason to give you a hug?"

"Naw," he said hugging her back.

The appointment with the asthma specialist, Dr. James Sampson, took much longer then the appointment with the pediatrician. He ran all sorts of tests on Binxs, testing his breathing and listening to his heart and lungs, testing how long he could hold his breath and how much air he could exhale in a single breath.

They where in the exam room for nearly an hour and half, before Dr. Sampson told them that Binxs had one of the worse cases of asthma he had seen. It was severe but could be controlled. He wrote a prescription for two inhalers both would be like the ones he had received from the hospital, one for when he felt chest pains or had trouble catching his breath and the other was to be used when he was going to do something active. He also put Binxs on pills, which he said would lessen the occurrence of Binxs's attacks, however he explained that did not mean they wouldn't happen, it was possible that an attack could come on for no apparent reason and that could happen every now and then and there was no way to tell when those kind of attacks would occur.

Dr. Sampson was very straight with them, and explained everything to both Prue and Binxs. He explained as easily as possible what would happen to Binxs if he didn't take his pills or use his inhaler, he didn't try and make it seem less scary then it would be, he was very forward and talked to Binxs in a way that the 9 year old could understand, but so he would know how serious it was. He showed them pictures and explained using the pictures exactly what would happen during an attack and what the family was to do when an attack occurred.

The more the doctor explained, the paler Binxs got, he was obviously scared, and Prue tried to comfort him by gently pushing his bangs back. According to Dr. Sampson, light to heavy activity, stress, and certain environments, like moldy, stuffy, or dusty areas would all be causes of an attack. He warned them that even though most attacks would be able to be controlled by the inhalers, if the inhaler didn't start working with in five minutes of use, Binxs would need to be brought directly to the hospital.

The only time that Dr. Sampson asked to speak to Prue alone, was when he explained to Prue that if Binxs didn't use his inhaler or get to the hospital during a severe attack, he would most likely have a seizure following the attack, it would eventually be fatal. The seizure would quicken his breathing and no air would be able to enter his lungs, he would basically suffocate to death. He told Prue that he would leave it up to her whether or not to explain that to Binxs.

After making sure both Prue and Binxs understood everything, he handed Prue the prescriptions along with a note for the school nurse about everything he had explained to them, he also gave Prue a book on Children's asthma and a video on the subject. He also told Prue he wanted to see Binxs in four weeks.

As they drove through the city to go out to eat, Binxs was VERY quiet the whole ride, Prue looked over at him and put her arm around his shoulder hugging gently.

"You all right sweetie?"

"I didn't think it was that bad," he said quietly "how could one doctor say its just a little cold that'll clear up and another doctor say that its severe asthma?" they paused at a red light and she hugged him tight. "I'm scared," he said even more quieter "I really am,"

"Everything will be fine." She said as the light changed. Binxs nodded and wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to keep himself warm. "Honey are you cold?" he shook his head

"No…just got chills s'all."

"Well your not hungry are you?" Prue asked grinning, Binxs nodded

"A little,"

"Want to see where Piper works?" he looked up grinning

"Yay!" he exclaimed. Prue nodded and drove to a restaurant with the word 'Quake' split in half. Binxs grinned and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" she asked as they walked towards the restaurant. Binxs pointed at the sign "Ah gotcha." Inside, Prue seemed to know the waitresses and waiters, because they all greeted her by name. A couple of the waitresses came up to Binxs when Prue introduced them to him, knelt down to his level and said how adorable and sweet he was. They walked over to a table and Binxs pulled himself up onto the seat.

"Hi guys how'd things go?" Piper said coming up behind him, he turned and jumped out of the seat hugging her tight. She grinned, looked at Prue who grinned and shrugged, and hugged him back. After letting him go, Piper pulled up a chair and sat down with them. "So how'd things go?" she repeated.

"I got a shot," Binxs said pointing to the band-aids on his arms "a couple of 'em." He looked at Piper "but I didn't cry, right Prue?"

"Nope you where very brave."

"So what happened with the asthma doctor?"

"The doctor at the hospital was right; Binxs has asthma, and according to Dr. Sampson pretty bad." Prue said "according to the doctor, pretty much anything can bring on an attack from walking around, to playing, right down to walking in a dusty or stuffy room. He also said that an attack can happen for no apparent reason just happen."

"So what do we have to do?"

"Well I have a prescriptions for two inhalers, and pills. The pills are apparently supposed to lessen the occurrence of the attacks, but he's still going to get the random ones every now and then."

"And there's no way to predict when he's going to have one?" Prue shook her head.

"Nope," Prue paused for a moment "Binxs why don't you go to the bathroom and get washed up ok?"

"Lemme guess adult talk?" Prue nodded "but I don't know where the bathroom is," Piper looked around and waved to one of the waiters.

"Hey Paul," Paul came over

"Yea?"

"Can you show my nephew to the bathroom," Paul nodded

"Hey son how about a tour of the kitchens?" Binxs grinned

"Really?"

"Sure," Binxs grin widened and followed Paul.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked looking at Prue.

"Dr. Sampson is leaving it up to us whether or not to tell Binxs and I'm not sure I want to tell him yet."

"Tell him what?" Piper said "oh my god Prue what's wrong with him?"

"Its what will happen if he doesn't take his inhaler or get to a hospital during an attack. I don't want to tell him because I don't want to scare him, and partly because I'm scared about too."

"What Prue!"

"If his inhaler doesn't work during a severe attack we need to get him to the hospital. If he doesn't, the attack will bring on a seizure which will quicken his breathing and," she paused for a moment taking a sip of water "it could kill him faster, suffocating him to death. Even if he doesn't have the seizure he's got to get to the hospital if the inhaler doesn't start working within five minutes of him taking it. This thing could kill him." Piper rubbed her forehead worriedly and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my god," she said softly "do you think we should tell Binxs?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want him living in a bubble afraid that everything he does is going bring on an attack. Dr. Sampson said that he could be as normal as any other nine year old, as long as he takes precautions. Telling him might make him afraid to do anything and that's no way for a kid to be."

"Your right, lets talk about it with Phoebe, then the three of us will decide what to do," Piper paused and looked at Prue "please tell me that was the only serious thing that happened today?"

"I wish,"

"Oh brother,"

"No its not AS serious, its just Dr. Henry, Binxs's pediatrician wants us to keep track of what Binxs eats, when, and how much."

"You're kidding,"

"I wish I was, he was pretty close to suggesting that we weren't feeding Binxs, he asked Binxs all sorts of questions about what he eats."

"How much did they say he weighed?"

"38 pounds,"

"Whoa…"

"So what do we do?"

"Well I think I convinced him that we do feed Binxs and that he isn't starved at least for now."

"Poor Binxs,"

"Piper Prue!" Binxs's voice called as he ran over to them "this place is so cool," Piper looked at Paul

"Where did you take him?" she asked as Prue chuckled

"I gave him a first rate tour."

"Paul took me into the kitchens, what's Chicken Alfrago?" Piper and Prue began laughing and Piper reached over and hugged his shoulders.

"Its Chicken alfredo and its chicken with a kind of spaghetti with a special sauce." She said "why?"

"Cause its good," Piper's mouth dropped and she looked at Paul

"I asked you to give him a tour not a three course meal," she said as Prue laughed harder.

"Mr. Gregory let me try it; he gave me a piece of chicken with some of the sauce on it. Its really good," Piper shook her head grinning and trying not to laugh. She stood up

"Well I got to get back to work, Becca will be by to get your orders, and Binxs if you want I'll make you Chicken alfredo for dinner tonight," Binxs grinned wide

"Yay!!" he exclaimed. Piper leaned over and kissed the top of his head

"Enjoy guys," she said and walked off.

"So can you tell me the adult talk now?"

"I'll tell you when we get home ok how's that sound?"

"Ok I guess," Prue grinned and tousled his hair as they looked at the menus deciding what to eat.

Ok…so whatcha think of that chapter? Do you think the sisters will tell Binxs? Or do you think its better for him not to know? Give me your guess people!

Bwhahahaha…

Er ya…the usual no flames…constructive criticism is always welcome.

Guten Nicht!

bows

Sharpsnout


End file.
